Christmas Wonder
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Rin dan Len adalah sahabat sejak SMP. Saat mereka berpisah jalan, demi menggapai cita-cita, perasaan mereka muncul. Apakah perasaan mereka akan bersambut? Apakah Rin bisa menyelesaikan masalah keluarganya? "Semua keajaiban memang terjadi saat Natal ya..."


Rina: Ini adalah hadiah yang Rina-tan khususkan buat Mikan-chan~ *baru tahu kalo dia ultah*

Mel: Semoga saja Mikan-san menyukainya…

Rina: Gomen telat ya~ dan mohon maaf buat ketelatan hadiah na~

Mel: Yg jelas, **Vocaloid bukan milik BakAuthor Rina…**

Rina: Yup yup~ untuk pembaca sekalian dan khususnya untuk Mikan, silahkan menikmati~

*Background story based on Clover & jangan lupa bawa minum karena ini akan sangaaaaat panjang*

* * *

><p>Hari itu, bunga Sakura yang berwarna merah muda pucat bermekaran di bawah sinar matahari. Terkadang kelopaknya rontok dan menghiasi tanah di tempat itu. Seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun dan juga lelaki yang seumuran dengannya sedang duduk bersama di salah satu pohon Sakura yang ada disana.<p>

Mereka hanya saling diam, selama tangan mereka saling bertautan. Tidak, mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, mereka hanyalah sahabat yang sangatlah dekat. Lelaki itu bernama Kagamine Len, sementara gadis itu memiliki nama Kamine Rin.

Len memakai blazer sekolah mereka yang berwarna coklat tua dengan dalaman berupa kemeja berwarna kuning dengan motif kotak-kotak. Dia memakai dasi yang berwarna serupa dengan kemja yang dia pakai, dengan sangat rapi. Rambutnya memiliki warna Blonde terang dan diikat menjadi _ponytail_ rendah yang kecil untuk merapikan rambutnya yang tak bisa rapi itu. Dia memiliki warna mata Aqua, yang menyerupai warna dari lautan.

Disampingnya, Rin, memakai seragam yang sama, hanya saja dia memakai pita kuning kotak-kotak sebagai pengganti dasi. Di kepalanya terdapat pita putih besar yang selalu dia pakai kemana-mana. Rambutnya memiliki warna yang sama seperti Len, hanya saja lebih terang daripada Len. Untuk merapikan poninya, dia memakai empat jepit rambut berwarna putih dengan motif bunga Sakura. Matanya juga memiliki warna yang nyaris sama seperti milik Len, hanya saja Rin memiliki mata yang lebih biru.

Di kedua tangan mereka, terdapat sebuah gulungan yang dibungkus dengan selongsong berwarna hitam kebiruan. Di dalam sana terdapat selembar kertas, pertanda bahwa mereka telah menyelesaikan pendidikan SMP mereka, dan akan segera menuju ke jenjang SMA. Namun, mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang berbeda, dan mereka berdua tahu itu. Karena itulah, Len memberikannya sebuah Clover berdaun empat sebagai tanda persahabatan, kepada Rin.

"Len… kenapa kita tidak bisa begini terus?" ujar Rin dengan sedih. Jelas-jelas dia paling tidak suka dipisahkan dengan Len. Mereka berdua bersahabat sangat baik, hingga dimanapun salah satu dari mereka berada, pasti yang lain bersamanya.

Len hanya menutup matanya dengan nyaman, sebelum berkata, "Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga tidak suka kita berpisah. Namun, waktu terus berjalan. Apa kau tidak mau jadi guru di masa depan dan selalu memakai seragam itu, Rin?" ujar Len setengah bercanda. Wajah Len sedikit bersemu merah membayangkan Rin di masa depan nanti. Memang, meski Rin tidak menyadarinya, Len sudah menyimpan perasaan 'lebih dari teman' yang tulus dan dia yakin tidak akan luntur, terhadap Rin.

Rin mendengus kesal. Dia tetap duduk di tempatnya, sehingga dia tidak terlalu bisa melihat wajah Len yang memerah. Toh, meski dia lihat, mungkin hanya dikiranya karena udara yang dingin. Lalu setelah memikirkan kata-katanya, dia segera membalas, "Baik, pak _**Dokter**_!" ujar Rin dengan jengkel, dengan menekankan kata 'Dokter'. Memang, cita-cita Len adalah menjadi seorang dokter, dokter bedah lebih tepatnya.

Len hanya tertawa kecil. Sungguh dia menikmati waktu-waktu yang mereka lewati bersama-sama, meski hanya sebagai sahabat. Tapi, dia juga memiliki hal lain yang perlu ia bicarakan kepada Rin.

Len membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil nama itu, "Rin, ada yang harus kusampaikan," ujar Len dengan pelan dan lirih. Sepertinya dia tidak suka untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin dia katakan.

"Apa Len?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya. Pita putih yang ada di atas kepalanya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti emosinya.

Len menarik nafas sejenak, mengumpulkan keberaniannya, sebelum berkata, "Aku… akan pergi ke Amerika," ujarnya singkat.

"Eh? Selamat ya! Apa kau akan pergi setelah lulus SMA?" ujar Rin dengan bersemangat. Dia sangat mengerti bahwa Len ingin sekali pergi ke luar negeri. Yah, meski itu akan lumayan sakit baginya untuk kehilangan sahabatnya, tapi jika itu adalah mimpinya, kenapa tidak?

Len tidak berani menatap Rin, dia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke atas, sebelum mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Rin sangat _shock_, "Hari ini…"

(_**Sepuluh tahun kemudian…**_)

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih menyimpan Clover yang diberikan orang itu kepadaku. Aku kini sudah mengajar di sebuah sekolah yang cukup bagus, dengan gaji memuaskan dan murid-murid yang sangat baik. Ah, omong-omong aku merupakan guru Bahasa Inggris.<p>

Oh ya, namaku adalah Kamine Rin. Murid-muridku sering memanggilku sebagai, "Usa-sensei" atau terkadang, jika mereka merupakan murid yang sopan, mereka akan memanggilku dengan sebutan, "Kamine-sensei". Bukannya aku terlalu pilih-pilih nama panggilan sih, mereka memanggilku Usa-sensei karena aku memakai pita putih, pemberiannya, yang kupasang diatas kepala, dan terkadang bisa bergerak-gerak sendiri seperti ada setannya, sehingga aku mendapatkan julukan '_Usagi_'.

Umurku sekarang 25 tahun, dan merupakan guru yang tidak terlalu baru di Utau Gakuen, karena aku sudah mulai mengajar sejak… 3-4 tahun lalu mungkin? Yang jelas, menjadi guru sudah menjadi impianku sejak dulu, dan aku senang dengan mimpiku yang telah kuraih. Ini semua berkat orang itu…

Dari tadi sepertinya aku bilang 'Orang itu' terus ya? Baiklah akan kuceritakan sedikit tentangnya. Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku memiliki seorang teman yang sangat akrab, bahkan sahabat, yang ternyata berakhir menjadi orang yang kusukai dalam artian lebih dari sekedar teman, dia adalah Kagamine Len. Karena rupa kami yang nyaris sama, kami sering dikira sebagai kembaran. Len kini merupakan seorang siswa di sebuah Universitas Amerika… tempat dia pindah dulu saat kami lulus SMP, dan belajar untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

Len merupakan orang pertama yang memberiku mimpi, sehingga aku kini bisa menjadi seorang guru. Dia baik, pengertian, suka menolongku, selalu mendengar keluh kesahku yang menumpuk, dan menjadi guru bagiku jika aku kesulitan mengerjakan PR. Wajahnya merupakan yang memang kuakui, tampan, membuatnya paling disukai anak-anak cewek di SMP-ku dulu. Tapi, karena mereka kira aku berpacaran dengan Len, mereka hanya melihat dari jauh. Padahal, kami tidak berpacaran sama sekali!

Tapi mungkin sekarang aku berharap bahwa kami memang sepasang kekasih…

"Bagaimana kabarnya Len ya?" gumamku sambil melihat keluar jendela. Sekarang adalah saatnya pelajaranku di Utau Gakuen kelas X-3, yang juga merupakan kelas asuhanku.

"_Err,_ _Kamine-sensei, I has been done reading the text…_" salah satu dari muridku yang tadi kusuruh membaca berkata dalam bahasa Inggris, karena itu merupakan aturan yang kubuat jika mereka di kelasku.

Aku segera membuyarkan lamunanku akan Len dan ermm… memperhatikan pelajaranku itu kembali. Dengan sedikit buru-buru, aku melihat bukuku dan melihatnya yang sepertinya tidak terlalu nyaman dengan terus berdiri seperti itu dan menjadi pusat perhatian kelas.

"_Thank you very much. You may sit down now, Adilisia-san,_" aku berkata padanya setelah aku mengingat-ingat sampai dimana aku mengajar kelas ini.

Aku memperhatikan muridku itu sekali lagi. Aku ingat kenapa aku memintanya untuk membaca. Setahuku, dia adalah gadis jenius yang sangatlah diam. Para guru dibuat bungkam oleh kepandaiannya. Aku tidak pernah menemukan dia membantahku, sih…

Dia duduk dengan sesegera mungkin, dan aku yakin sekali bahwa dia menghela nafas lega saat dia duduk di kursinya lagi. Seperti yang kuduga, dia tidak terlalu suka sekali diperhatikan orang lain. Hehe, apa kalian menangkapku basah? Memang, terkadang, maksudku, _sering_, aku ikut campur urusan dari murid-muridku. Terutama yang sangat pendiam seperti Merlinne Adilisia-san. Terkadang aku juga ikut campur urusan dari Akita Neru-san, yang maniak HP dan sangat berisik (menurut orang-orang) itu.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya bel pertanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Aku ingat, dulu aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk berteriak kegirangan saat bel istirahat seperti ini berbunyi. Tapi, karena kini aku sudah tidak seorang murid, namun seorang guru, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

"_Then class, good work for today. See you on the next lesson after holiday,_" aku mengakhiri pelajaranku dengan sedikit perkataan bahasa Inggris. Dengan segera beberapa muridku berteriak kegirangan. Bel berakhir, itu berarti bahwa mereka bisa berhenti berbicara bahasa Inggris sementara waktu dan juga pertanda bahwa itu adalah saatnya makan bersama.

"Usa-sensei, makan bareng kita, yuk!" ujar salah satu muridku yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau tosca yang amat sangat panjang. Seandainya dia cowok, pasti dia sudah menjadi bahan kejaran bagian kerapian, tapi untung saja dia cewek. Namanya adalah Hatsune Miku-san, kudengar dari gosip bahwa dia adalah kerabat jauh dari Merlinne Adilisia-san, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka berhubungan. Yah, setahuku keluarga Adilisia-san yang merupakan orang luar negeri itu, tidak pernah menjenguknya di Jepang, apalagi memiliki sanak saudara jadi mungkin itu hanya desas desus karena mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama.

"Ups, maaf ya Hatsune-san, aku tidak bisa hari ini," jawabku untuk menolak tawarannya dengan halus. Dia memang suka sekali bergaul kepada siapa saja, karena itulah, dia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan bagiku.

Hatsune-san terlihat kecewa sedikit. Tapi, dia segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan menggeserkan mejanya untuk makan bersama mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, dan baru saja akan membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka sendiri dengan cukup keras, bahkan terkesan dibanting, disertai dengan sebuah suara yang memecahkan gendang telinga. Disana berdiri seorang gadis kelas X-1 yang memiliki warna rambut merah dan panjangnya hampir menyamai panjang rambut Hatsune-san.

"Mel-chi!" dia memanggil nama Adilisia-san dengan sangat akrab, sangat nyaring, serta nada yang sangat tinggi. Aku ingat, dia adalah Akane Rui-san, salah satu lead Soprano di klub paduan suara. Yang satunya lagi, yang lebih sering menjadi tokoh utama pada suatu pementasan paduan suara dibandingkan Akane-san adalah Hatsune-san.

Spontan aku terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia sepertinya juga menyadari itu, lalu berkata, "Gomennasai, Usa-sensei!" ujarnya dengan cukup riang gembira. Dia kemudian menghampiri Adilisia-san yang hanya diam saja saat Akane-san mulai berceloteh, menurut sudut pandangnya, tapi aku yakin dia menikmati keberadaan Akane-san disekitarnya. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak terlalu ikut campur sekarang, biarlah Akane-san yang mengubahnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang guru, dengan diselingi beberapa ajakan makan siang bersama oleh murid-murid Utau gakuen yang kelasnya pernah kumasuki meski hanya sekali. Anak-anak disini sangatlah bersahabat, membuatku jadi ingat pada saat aku masih SMP dan di sisiku selalu ada Len… hehe, sepertinya aku mengingatnya lagi.

Aku duduk di mejaku di ruang guru, saat seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna pink cerah dengan ukuran tubuh yang sepertinya _terlalu_ proporsional dibandingkan denganku. Dia adalah temanku saat kami masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Meski jurusan kami berbeda, aku sering bertemu dengannya saat ada praktikum mengajar. Dia adalah Megurine Luka, status, berpacaran dengan seorang karyawan kantoran, pelajaran yang diajarnya adalah IPA Biologi, pelajaran yang paling dikuasai Len dulu.

Hehehe, sepertinya aku selalu berakhir dengan membicarakan Len ya…

"Rinrin, bagaimana anak-anakmu?" tanya Luka dengan santai. Dia memang terlihat keren nan dingin di luar, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangatlah keibuann dan juga kalem. Yang membuatku minder adalah ukuran ahemdadanyaahem yang mungkin berukuran E-cup, sementara aku hanya C-cup.

"Mereka sepertinya baik-baik saja. Adilisia-san juga sudah lebih membuka diri dibanding sebelumnya. Hatsune-san masih saja dikerumuni banyak orang, meski aku sering melihatnya bersama-sama dengan Akita-san. Terkadang, dia juga bermain dengan adik Shion Kaito-san, yang sekarang tinggal di luar negeri itu, yang Shion Kaiko-san dari kelas X-4 itu," jawabku dengan menambah detail yang kuanggap lumayan penting.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan 'orang itu', Rinrin?" ujar Luka dengan nada yang terdengar sangat jahil. Aku memalingkan wajahku kepadanya dan menatapnya keheranan. Siapa orang yang dia maksud?

"Lu-…" belum sempat aku bertanya dia sudah menyela.

"Maksudku Kagamine Len," potongnya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat menyimpan banyak rencana yang akan membuatmu menyesal telah menganggapnya kalem.

Wajahku spontan memerah. Aku memang menceritakan Len sedetail-detailnya kepada Luka. Dari sikapnya yang sangat baik, wajahnya yang meski kekanakan sangatlah tampan, lalu otaknya yang juga cemerlang, belum lagi dia juga sangat pandai dalam olahraga. Tentu saja aku mengatakan tentang kepergiannya ke Amerika pula. Dan tidak lupa tentang perasaanku pada Len…

Tanpa sadar, aku menarik sebuah kalung kaca yang didalamnya terdapat sehelai Clover daun empat yang sudah diawetkan. Itu merupakan pemberian dari Len sebelum dia pergi ke Amerika. Waktu yang kulewatkan bersama Len, seakan seperti mimpi yang masih terus berlanjut. Aku menyadari bahwa Len bukan lagi 'teman'-ku pada saat dia menghilang dari eskalator di bandara. Aku menangis seharian saat Len pergi, dan terus menerus murung selama yang kuingat. Aku ingat bahwa aku sempat akan nekat bunuh diri. Kalau Len melihatku, mungkin dia akan menganggapku gila, karena aku memang gila, tapi melakukan hal-hal seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya membenciku, jadi aku lebih fokus pada mimpiku.

Luka sepertinya menyadari perubahan mood-ku dan menyingkir. Dia pergi dengan dalih mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai guru yang baik bagi muridnya. Aku hanya mengiyakan perkataannya, toh itu separuhnya memang benar.

Aku… sejak hari dimana Len pergi… selalu mengingat janji kami… aku mengingat janji Len yang berkata bahwa dia akan datang menjemputku… saat kami berhasil mewujudkan cita-cita kami. Len sebagai Dokter, dan aku sebagai seorang Guru. Dalam hati, aku berjanji bahwa jika saat itu tiba, maka aku akan mengatakan pada Len bahwa aku mencintanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… Len…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>(Di belahan bumi lain, disaat yang sama…)<p>

"_Doctor, thank you very much for all of your service_," salah satu pasienku berkata dengan penuh rasa terimakasih. Dia sedikit mirip dengan ayahku, tapi aku yakin bahwa itu bukanlah dia.

Yah, terimakasih kepada otakku yang orang-orang bilang sangat pintar, aku telah menjadi dokter spesialis yang masih sangat muda. Aku selalu menghitung hari demi hari saat aku disini, sekarang aku sudah tinggal di Amerika selama 10 tahun lamanya. Aku sudah menggapai semua impianku disini…

…Namun yang tersisa hanyalah gadis yang paling kucintai. Meski sudah 10 tahun tidak pernah bertemu, aku masih bisa mengingat suaranya yang melantun dengan indah di telingaku. Wajahnya yang sangatlah imut dan ekspresif, terkadang bahkan terlalu jujur. Warna rambut Honey Blond-nya yang sangatlah indah, dan juga sepasang mata Sapphire yang akan menghanyutkan siapapun yang tertangkap olehnya. Dia adalah orang yang paling kusayangi dan kucintai, Kamine Rin.

Aku bisa terus tinggal di Amerika tanpa berusaha untuk bunuh diri atau melakukan hal konyol, karena aku selalu mengingat wajah Rin. Wajahnya yang senang jika melihatku sedang senang, dan wajahnya yang sangat sedih dan menusuk hati saat dia mulai menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihat Rin menangis, karena itu aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mati.

Tapi, hari ini aku akan pulang ke Jepang… untuk memenuhi janjiku dan menemuinya. Aku ingin mengatakan perasaan yang sudah tersimpan di dalam hati ini selama yang kuingat. Aku memasuki ruang kepala rumah sakit tempatku bekerja.

"_Are you really sure, Len? Isn't it too early for you to end your career here?_" kepala rumah sakit bertanya padaku untuk yang terakhir kali, saat dia memberikan sejumlah amplop berisi uang kepadaku.

"_No, sir. My heart is there, that is the place where I belong of,_" ujarku dengan yakin sambil menerima isi amplop itu. Setidaknya uang itu cukup untuk kehidupanku disana selama beberapa saat, jika aku masih belum masuk kerja. Iya, aku memang sudah mendapatkan posisi dokter di Jepang sana.

Saat waktuku bekerja sudah selesai, aku menemui seorang teman, yang berada di sekitarku saat aku ada masalah. Meskipun dia bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi dia merupakan teman yang sangat baik. Terlebih lagi, dia menguasai bahasa Jepang dengan fasih, jadi aku menyegarkan ingatanku tentang negeri dimana Rin berada dengan berbicara dengannya.

"Yo, Len! Aku sudah mendapatkan pesananmu!" ujarnya dengan santai sambil melambaikan beberapa lembar kertas kepadaku. Dia memiliki warna rambut biru dan mata yang berwarna serupa.

Aku mengambil lembaran kertas itu dari tangannya, sebelum memperhatikan tempat dan tanggalnya. Setelah cukup yakin, aku berkata pada Kaito, ya, namanya adalah Shion Kaito. Aku mendapat informasi darinya, bahwa adiknya di Jepang memiliki seorang guru dengan nama Kamine Rin, dan dia masih tetap sendiri.

Aku tahu persis bahwa Rin ingin sekali menjadi seorang Guru Bahasa Inggris, karena itulah untuk mencarinya di Jepang yang bisa dibilang luas, aku mengandalkan janji kami. Sepertinya cara itu berhasil, dan beberapa hari lagi, aku bisa menemuinya!

"Thanks, Kaito! Kau benar-benar bodoh, tapi ternyata sangat baik juga, ya!" ujarku berterimakasih dengan jujur. Satu-satunya orang Jepang yang masih kental bahasa Jepangnya di Amerika ini adalah Kaito, jadi aku benar-benar merasa lebih dekat dengannya dibandingkan dengan orang lain disini.

"Yah, baiklah, memang kau selalu menyebutku bodoh, tetapi untuk sekarang kubiarkan. Jangan lupa untuk mengundangku jika kau dan 'Rin' ini menikah," ujar Kaito dengan mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang, seakan mengusirku dari sini dan cepat-cepat terbang ke Jepang sana untuk menemui Rin.

"BAKAITO!" ujarku dengan berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Orang se-normal apapun, pasti langsung jatuh hati melihat kecantikan dari Rin, dan aku hanyalah seorang teman baiknya yang menyadari bahwa aku sama saja dengan orang-orang itu.

Tapi, pasti menyenangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi… kalau Rin berada dalam pelukanku, lalu wajahnya itu hanya bersemu merah kepadaku. Kemudian suaranya yang merdu itu meneriakkan namaku, disaat kami bersatu untuk selamanya. Dan seandainya dia mengandung anak kami, bagaimana reaksinya, ya? (**Rina: Len, pede banget jadi orang**)

"Len? Leeeen? Woi, Leeeeen? Apa kau bahkan masih hidup di dunia ini?" ujar BaKaito membuyarkan lamunanku dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

Aku buru-buru menyingkirkan semua lamunan gilaku itu ke ujung otak dimana aku tak akan menemukannya, selama BaKaito masih ada disini. Lalu, aku segera berkata, "Ada apa memangnya?" tanyaku dengan segala rasa takut dan bingung, kalau-kalau orang Baka ini mengetahui isi semua lamunanku tadi.

"Ooh, begitu ya~ lebih baik kau segera berangkat kalau begitu! Bersyukurlah bahwa aku memesan tiket untuk esok hari pada pagi hari. Aku yakin kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui 'Rin-chan~'-mu itu kan?" ujarnya sambil mempraktekkan gaya lebay, saat dia mengatakan nama 'Rin-chan~' dengan suara dibuat-buat.

Kenapa aku berteman dengan orang ini ya?

_(Time skip)_

Pesawat menuju Jepang sebentar lagi akan berangkat dari bandara. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melompat-lompat kegirangan saat aku mendengar bahwa pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Dengan berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan normal, aku duduk di bangku pesawatku.

Aku mengeluarkan kalung yang didalamnya terdapat bunga Acacia berwarna kuning terang. Aku mengawetkannya, sehingga bentuknya akan tetap sama. Itu adalah bunga yang diberikan Rin sebagai tanda persahabatan yang tak akan putus. Tapi, aku mencintai Rin… dan aku tidak ingin dia membenciku karena perasaan yang kusimpan ini.

Karena aku tidak memiliki hal yang bisa kulakukan sampai aku sampai di Jepang, aku memutuskan untuk tidur terlebih dahulu. Aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dari Rin saat dia melihatku nanti ya?

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu… Rin…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>(Time Skip… lagi)<p>

Aku membereskan barang-barangku di meja guru, karena sebentar lagi adalah liburan Musim Dingin. Aku mengingat bahwa aku dan Len akan pergi ke taman bermain saat liburan Musim Dingin. Saat-saat itu memang menyenangkan. Apa kami sudah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih bagi orang lain saat itu ya?

Wajahku seperti memanas kembali. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan aku baru menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada siapapun di sekelilingku. Sepertinya aku melamun sangat lama hingga sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku harus bersyukur bahwa aku tidak… maksudku _belum_, pernah terkunci di gedung sekolah.

Saat aku membawa barang-barangku dari sekolah di aula, entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Seakan-akan sebagian dari diriku telah kembali lagi. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, tapi aku tidak mendapati tanda-tanda bahwa Len ada disini. Ah, tapi dia tidak mungkin ada disini bukan? Iya… kan?

Tapi jika iya, kenapa rasanya dadaku terasa sangat hangat dan seakan-akan akan meledak seperti ini? Perasaan ini sama seperti saat aku kehilangan Len, tapi lebih… lebih menenangkan dan juga… membuatku nyaman. Seperti Len akan datang entah darimana dan berkata '_Tadaima_' padaku.

Aku buru-buru menghapus pikiran itu dan berlari menuju ke apartemenku secepat mungkin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku harus melakukannya, tapi aku melakukannya saja. Jika aku tidak berlari, mungkin aku akan tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan wajah merah tomat, dari balik tumpukan buku.

Saat aku sampai di depan pintu apartemenku yang mungil, aku buru-buru mencari kuncinya dan segera membukanya, dengan gaya nyaris mendobrak pintu malang itu. Barang-barangku, yang sebagian besar adalah tugas musim dingin dan persiapan ulangan, kuletakkan di meja belajar yang ada di kamarku. Aku melepaskan _scarf_ kuning yang melilit di leherku. Aku ingat bahwa aku membuat ini berpasangan dengan _scarf_ Len, sebagai hadiah Natal. Jujur saja, aku terdengar seperti pacarnya…

Setelah itu aku menanggalkan mantel coklat tua yang kupakai dan meletakkannya di gantungan. Dengan segera aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku yang berukuran Queen size. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk mengganti kemeja putih lengan panjang dan _blouse_ kuning gading selutut yang kupakai sebagai seragam mengajar. Aku melihat ke samping tempat tidurku, dan disana terdapat fotoku bersama Len. Foto yang kami ambil saat kelulusan SMP. Len memang sangatlah tampan…

Entah mengapa… aku jadi ingin pergi ke bandara… tetapi…

Aku melirik ke arah meja tempat aku meletakkan tugas-tugas sekolahku. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi sangat sibuk hingga Natal nanti. Aku merasa sedikit bersyukur bahwa aku tidak memiliki orang tua dan saudara laki-laki kembarku mengikuti akademi militer, jadi dia tidak akan pulang saat Natal, dan itu sudah berlangsung selama 7 tahun ini. Tapi, jika tugas terkutuk itu tidak segera kuselesaikan, pasti aku tidak bisa menikmati Natal dan juga Ulang tahunku dan saudara kembarku yang jatuh pada 27 Desember. Aku juga ingat bahwa Len berulang tahun pada tanggal yang sama.

Aku menyisingkan lenganku dan segera duduk di depan meja belajar tugas itu. Dengan penuh keyakinan, aku segera membuka salah satu tugasnya. Sebelum Natal, semua ini harus selesai!

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku kini menginjakkan kakiku ke tanah Jepang. Saat aku sampai, salju yang putih bersih mulai berjatuhan dari langit ang berwarna kelabu. Karena keluargaku sudah ada di Amerika semua, tak mungkin ada yang menjemputku di bandara ini… meski aku berharap Rin akan menjemputku… apa dia sudah…<p>

Aku menyingkirkan semua pikiran tidak menyenangkanku itu. Dengan berusaha untuk tetap tenang, aku menarik koperku dan memakai _scarf_ kuning pemberian Rin untuk Natal dulu. Aku sudah mencintainya saat itu, namun takut untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut jika Rin akan menjauhiku dan memusuhiku saat itu.

Aku mengambil lipatan kertas yang ada di sakuku dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Disana memang tercantum sebuah alamat, yang kata Kaito, merupakan alamat dari Kamine Rin yang dia dapat dari adiknya, Shion Kaiko. Kaito juga menyarankan bagiku untuk tidak menemui Rin terlebih dahulu, karena liburan Musim Dingin baru saja dimulai, jadi Rin pasti sangat sibuk. Aku menuruti saran Kaito saja, karena toh aku masih belum memiliki rumah, kecuali rumah yang dulu kutinggali, tapi itu juga berada di kota yang berbeda. Aku yakin bahwa orang tuaku juga sudah menjualnya.

Aku membeli sebuah koran, dan mulai melihat tempat-tempat, mungkin apartemen ataupun rumah, yang disewakan atau dijual. Setelah beberapa saat melihat-lihat, aku menemukan rumah yang tidak terlalu buruk namun dekat dengan sebuah sekolah bernama Utau gakuen, dan juga rumah sakit tempat aku akan bekerja, terlebih lagi rumah itu dijual! Sepertinya aku lumayan beruntung kali ini.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan segera menelpon nomor yang tertera dalam iklan itu. Di akhir hari aku sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Tempat itu berseberangan dengan sebuah apartemen. Karena aku tidak membawa apapun kecuali koper bajuku, aku harus berbelanja dulu, terutama bahan makanan. Aku bisa memikirkan soal furnitur tambahan nanti, karena aku sendiri membeli rumah sekaligus isinya. Kuakui, rumah ini sangatlah bagus.

Pemiliknya sendiri sudah tua dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk pindah, jauh-jauh hari sebelum dia memasang iklan itu. Jadi, proses pindahnya menjadi sangat mudah dan cepat. Dan setelah semua yang bisa kulakukan saat itu selesai… aku menghitung hari kapan Natal akan tiba… aku ingin hari itu segera datang secepatnya…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>(Time Skip H-2 Natal)<p>

Aku menuliskan kata terakhir yang menandakan bahwa pekerjaanku selama musim dingin selesai dan liburanku sudah tiba. Dadaku bergemuruh sangat cepat saat aku menyadari bahwa aku melompat-lompat dengan senang. Dengan bahagia aku melihat kalender. Masih tanggal 23 Desember! Aku masih bisa berbelanja untuk Natal lusa!

Dengan buru-buru, aku membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai kamar, meletakkannya kembali ke tempat dimana benda-benda itu seharusnya berada, dan segera mandi. Aku merasa beban berat terhempaskan oleh sentuhan hangat dari air. Karena aku mengerjakannya dengan cepat, aku mendapat liburan selama sebulan lebih.

Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan lagu "Aimo" yang kudengar dari sebuah anime yang dimiliki beberapa temanku dulu. Kuakui penyanyi lagu ini, Gumi, memiliki suara yang indah dan bagus. Aku jatuh cinta pada lagu itu saat aku pertama kali mendengarnya.

Dengan bahagia aku mengganti bajuku menjadi kaos lengan panjang berwarna kuning dengan gambar jeruk, dan rok mini motif kotak-kotak dengan warna kuning bermotif kotak-kotak dengan bercak warna hijau seperti bunga. Tentu saja aku mengenakan _scarf_ kesayanganku dan segera keluar untuk menuju ke toko sebelum mereka tutup untuk Natal.

"Ah, Usa-sensei!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku dengan bersemangat.

Aku spontan berbalik, dan menemukan sekelompok orang yang membuatku lumayan kaget. Kenapa? Karena mereka adalah murid-muridku, dan dalam kelompok yang tidak bisa kuduga sama sekali. Disana ada Adilisia-san, Akane-san, Akita-san, Hatsune-san, dan juga Shion-san. Dan yang memanggilku tadi adalah Hatsune-san. (Nama sesuai urutan kamus XD)

"Eh, kalian…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tidak kaget dan mulai memperhatikan mereka satu persatu, masih sedikit kurang percaya.

Adilisia-san yang memang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, memakai sebuah _scarf_ berwarna hijau muda yang terlihat sangat biasa. Dia memakai sebuah mantel berwarna biru tua yang sangat tua dan rok selutut berwarna hijau tua. Dia memakai sepatu boots kulit berwarna coklat yang membuatnya jadi sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding ukuran tubuh sebenarnya. Dia memakai kaus kaki yang tinggi hingga tepat dibawah lututnya. Baret miliknya yang berwarna biru, kini diganti dengan yang berwarna putih bersih.

Akane-san adalah yang termuda, seingatku dia lompat kelas 2 tahun, namun memiliki potongan tubuh yang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya yang sesungguhnya, ia memakai sebuah _scarf_ berwarna merah tua. Dia memakai mantel berwarna krem, dengan rok mini merah tua yang hanya mencapai pahanya dan legging berwarna hitam sebagai pengganti rok terlalu mini itu. Dia memakai sepatu boots berwarna coklat tua yang terlihat sangat klasik. Rambutnya yang sangat panjang itu diikatnya dengan gaya _ponytail_ ke atas dan diikat dengan pita berwarna merah tua pula.

Akita-san… tetap saja seperti Akita-san. Dia membawa HP kesayangannya, seraya menekan-nekan tombolnya dengan sangat cepat. Dia memakai baju yang nyaris sama seperti milik Akane-san, hanya saja berwarna kuning. Rambutnya yang tidak kalah panjangnya dengan Hatsune-san atau Akane-san diikatnya ke samping dengan ikat rambut berwarna hitam. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada HP di tangannya itu. Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

Hatsune-san memakai pakaian yang hampir sama seperti milik Adilisia-san, karena warna mereka mendekati kesamaan, dengan Hatsune-san memakai hijau tosca. Dia sendiri tidak memakai mantel, namun hanya jaket yang tidak terlalu tipis. Kaus kaki yang dipakainya berwarna putih yang mencapai bawah lututnya, tepat diatas sepatu miliknya. Rambutnya yang biasa diikat _twintail_ kini diikat dengan gaya _ponytail_ seperti Akane-san. Kalau bukan karena warna mata dan rambut mereka yang berbeda, dengan penampilan ini Akane-san dan Hatsune-san bisa seperti sepasang anak kembar.

Shion-san, yang merupakan pemilik rambut pendek kecuali Adilisia-san, mengenakan mantel kecil yang diikat denga tali bola-bola berwarna biru. Dia memakai penutup telinga yang terlihat lembut berwarna putih salju. Pakaiannya berwarna biru tua dengan rok berwarna serupa. Dia mengenakan sepatu boots berwarna biru tua hingga lutut, tepat dibawah roknya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang peri es.

Kombinasi anak pendiam seperti Adilisia-san, pemalu seperti Shion-san, lalu yang sangat _hyper_ seperti Akane-san dan Hatsune-san, lalu yang sangat cuek seperti Akita-san, jujur saja membuatku kaget. Terutama Adilisia-san yang jarang bergaul bersama dengan Hatsune-san yang sangat supel.

"Kamine-sensei akan berbelanja untuk Natal?" tanya Adilisia-san dengan sangat tenang. Suaranya terdengar cukup berat dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Mungkin dia pemilik suara golongan Alto.

"Ah, eh, iya…" jawabku dengan sedikit gelagapan, ini adalah pertama kalinya Adilisia-san berbicara kepadaku di luar masalah sekolah. Sepertinya yang lain juga merasa kaget.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan lugu dan polosnya melihat reaksi kami.

"Tidak, tidak, Mel-chi! Habisnya kau jarang sekali berbicara," ujar Akane-san dengan blak-blakan. Dia mengayunkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Wajah Adilisia-san spontan memerah sedikit, lalu aku mendengar dia membisikkan kata-kata untuk mereka, "Karena Retsu-kun mengatakan bahwa aku harus lebih banyak bicara…" ujarnya dengan malu-malu kucing.

Retsu…-kun? Aku bisa merasakan bahwa mereka semua, tanpa terkecuali memandang Adilisia-san dengan tatapan yang akan mengorek keterangan lebih lanjut. Ups, sepertinya aku harus menyelamatkan Adilisia-san secepatnya.

"Ahaha, lalu kalian semua sedang apa?" tanyaku cepat-cepat untuk menyelamatkan Adilisia-san dari rasa malu lebih lanjut.

"Eh, kami?" ujar Akita-san yang akhirnya meninggalkan HP miliknya untuk beberapa detik.

"Kalau kami sih…" ujar Hatsune-san yang melihat ke arah Shion-san, dan Shion-san memelas ke arah Akane-san. Akane-san kemudian melihat ke arah Adilisia-san. Adilisia-san hanya melihat mereka dengan sedikit tanda tanya. Akita-san sendiri terlihat berpikir keras. Yang terlihat sama dari mereka semua, kecuali Adilisia-san, adalah wajah mereka yang memerah seperti tomat.

Jujur saja, mereka mencurigakan. Sebelum aku mengatakan apapun, Adilisia-san membuka mulut kembali, sepertinya untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

"Kami baru saja membantu gereja disana untuk _choir_ Natal, lalu saat kami memberikan makanan pada orang-orang miskin, seorang dokter asing dengan penampilan yang sama persis seperti Kamine-sensei, hanya saja cowok, dan menurut mereka sangat tampan. Kalau aku sih tidak beranggapan begitu, dia datang dan ikut membantu kami… dan kami baru akan pulang sekarang," ujar Adilisia-san dengan jujur dan mendetailnya.

Aku terkejut dengan penjelasan Adilisia-san. Apa mungkin… apa mungkin dia Len? Dokter asing dengan penampilan sepertiku…

"Kalian berempat, apa orang itu sudah meninggalkan gereja?" tanyaku dengan mengguncang-guncang bahu mereka berempat. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang itu, memastikan apa dia adalah Len atau bukan. Mungkin saja dia Len bukan?

"A, eh, dia sudah pulang. Setidaknya saat kami hendak berbelanja, orang itu sudah pamit untuk pulang…" jawab Hatsune-san dengan sedikit tergagap dan terkejut.

Aku terduduk di tanah. Padahal mungkin saja itu adalah Len… mungkin saja aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya ini… setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya aku menunggu…

"Usa-sensei, kenapa sensei menangis?" tanya Akane-san dengan buru-buru. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan wangi vanila dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku… menangis? Aku meraba-rabakan tanganku ke wajahku, dan menemukan cairan hangat yang membasahi wajahku dan mengalir melalui pipiku. Mengetahui itu, aku menerima sapu tangan Akane-san dan segera menggunakannya untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir. Tapi, air mataku terus saja mengalir dan tidak berhenti.

"U-untuk sementara ini, lebih baik kita ke tempat yang sepi dulu," ujar Akita-san yang terdengar khawatir. Sepertinya yang lain setuju, dan mereka membimbingku dengan lembut menuju kursi taman. Taman yang kuketahui selalu sepi dan tidak ada orang yang hendak kesana.

Akhirnya aku menumpahkan seluruh kekecewaanku pada air mata yang terus menerus mengalir. Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan-tangan muridku yang selalu duduk di sekitarku. Mereka menungguku hingga aku merasa tenang.

Setelah aku berhenti menangis tersedu-sedu, dan hanya terisak sedikit. Aku melihat bahwa murid-muridku tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali. Mereka melihatku masih dengan tatapan yang khawatir. Sepertinya melihatku menangis merupakan hal yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya dalam arti lain, sangat tidak mungkin.

"Err… Rin-san, boleh kami tahu apa hubunganmu dengan dokter asing ini?" tanya Akane-san dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Sepertinya dia merasa tidak enak memanggilku dengan panggilan '-sensei' setelah dia melihatku menangis.

Aku melihat ke arah mereka semua. Sepertinya mereka semua ingin mendengarkannya. Aku menerawang jauh ke depan, berusaha untuk menahan air mataku yang sepertinya akan mengalir sendiri.

"Saat itu… aku masih kelas 1 SMP…lebih tepatnya menduduki bangku SMP… aku 3 tahun lebih muda dari kalian saat itu…" ujarku, memulai cerita tentangku dan juga Len.

Aku masih ingat, kelopak bunga Sakura yang menghiasi langit pada hari itu. Hari itu merupakan hari pertama aku bertemu dengan Len… seorang lelaki yang tidak kumengerti ataupun kukenal sebelumnya…

* * *

><p>(<strong>Flashback<strong>)

_Aku berjalan-jalan di taman belakang, menghindari pandangan-pandangan dari orang-orang di kelas, sekolah, semuanya. Aku merasa bahwa mereka hanya mengasihaniku, karena aku dan kembaranku yang tidak satu sekolah denganku, adalah anak yatim piatu._

_Saat itulah aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya menyanyi, atau mungkin hanya mengucapkan sesuatu keras-keras. Oke, kuakui suaranya terdengar bagus, namun meski begitu, suaranya seperti… Tenor mungkin? Yang jelas, aku mengetahui bahwa dia merupakan anak cowok._

_Karena penasaran, aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Saat kudengar kembali ternyata dia tidaklah menyanyi dan dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali. Apa mungkin dia alien yang akan menginvasi bumi?_

_Setelah beberapa saat menelusuri labirin pohon Sakura, aku melihat tanda-tanda orang lain disana, tepatnya di balik sebuah pohon Sakura yang lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain. Dengan pelan aku melangkahkan kakiku kesana. Semakin aku mendekatinya, aku menyadari bahwa dia mengatakan istilah-istilah kedokteran. Aku menyadarinya dari istilah-istilah asing yang dia ucapkan._

_Aku jadi tidak terlalu enak untuk mengganggunya belajar. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin menjadi dokter, sehingga meski kita baru saja menginjak bangku SMP dia sudah belajar dengan sangat giat. Dia benar-benar berbeda denganku… aku sendiri tidak memiliki mimpi atau tujuan sepertinya…_

_Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan baru saja akan melangkah pergi saat suara itu berhenti, dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan mata seseorang dari punggungku. Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku._

"_Kau mendengarku bukan… apa aku bisa melihat wajahmu?" ujarnya._

* * *

><p>"KYAAA, SO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET~" teriak Aka-… Rui-san dan Miku-san bersamaan seperti menyanyi. Suara mereka benar-benar tinggi dan sangat cocok bersama, kini aku mengerti kenapa sekolah memiliki 2 gadis yang menjadi lead Soprano.<p>

"Rui, Miku, diamlah sedikit," ujar Neru…-san dengan memukul kepala mereka berdua dengan HP miliknya keras-keras. Bisa dipastikan mereka berdua mengerang kesakitan karena serangan itu. Aku yakin rasanya pasti sakit, itu kuperkirakan berdasarkan suara yang dihasilkan ponsel itu saat bertemu dengan kepala mereka.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Dengan segera aku melanjutkan ceritaku, "Lelaki itu bernama Kagamine Len… dia merupakan sahabat pertama sekaligus terbaikku…" lanjutku sambil menerawang ke atas. Aku ingat, bahwa Len saat itu… saat kami pertama kali bertemu… memiliki wajah beremosi sama seperti Adilisia-san.

"Dia juga cinta pertamamu ya, Rin-san?" tanya Kaiko-san dengan malu-malu.

Wajahku memerah sedikit, "Yah… aku tidak terlalu tahu sebelumnya… tapi iya, dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi, selain itu, dia jugalah yang membuatku berada disini sebagai guru kalian," jawabku dengan sedikit sungkan.

"Kalau begitu kami harus berterima kasih padanya telah membuat Rin-san menjadi guru kami. Kalau tidak, sekolah mungkin hanya menjadi kegiatan sampinganku saja," ujar Mel-san (atau begitulah cara Rui-san memanggil Adilisia-san) dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Benar sekali itu! Kalau semua guru sangat membosankan dan juga menyebalkan, tidak seperti Rinrin-chan, mungkin aku akan langsung menikah saja!" ujar Miku-san dengan polos dan lugunya.

"Hei, hei, setidaknya patuhilah guru-guru mata pelajaran lain," ujarku dengan ber-sweatdrop ria pada pernyataan dari Miku-san. Aku baru tahu bahwa dia itu sangatlah blak-blakan. Lalu, kenapa dia membuat namaku menjadi 'Rinrin-chan'?

"Nee, nee, Rin-san, tolong ceritakan tentang Kagamine Len-san ini lebih lanjut! Rin-san tadi bilang bahwa Kagamine-san yang membuat Rin-san jadi guru bukan? Bagaimana ceritanya?" pinta Rui-san dengan penuh semangat. Neru-san juga menyetujuinya dengan anggukan.

"Yah… saat itu aku sudah berteman dengannya selama 1 tahun," ujarku sambil memulai ceritaku kembali. Saat itu adalah musim Panas kelas 2 SMP…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, Len, kau akan pergi kemana pada Musim Panas?" tanyaku pada Len. Kini kami berada di dalam perpustakaan, tempat yang paling tersembunyi di perpustakaan, karena Len tidak ingin diganggu, lebih tepatnya.<em>

_Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kedokteran yang ada ditangannya. Dia kemudian menandai halaman yang dibacanya, lalu menutup buku yang terlihat sangat sulit itu. Lalu dia tersenyum dengan ramah padaku._

"_Memang Rin mau kemana?" jawabnya balik bertanya. Dia sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu._

"_Hei, itu pertanyaanku!" teriakku protes sambil berusaha untuk memukulnya dari seberang meja. Len terkadang bisa sangat serius, namun bisa menjadi sangat menyenangkan._

_Len menangkis semua pukulanku dengan tangannya, dan tertawa kecil, lalu dia mejawab pertanyaanku dengan lebih benar, "Aku tinggal di rumah saat keluargaku akan pergi ke Amerika selama musim Panas. Sebenarnya mereka mengajakku, tapi karena aku ingat bahwa Rin pasti akan menagis meraung-raung jika kutinggal, jadi aku tetap tinggal," ujarnya dengan sedikit main-main._

_Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa senang atas perlakuannya demi diriku, jadi aku berterima kasih padanya secara tulus. Dibandingkan dengan saudaraku sendiri yang tidak pernah pulang, padahal dia kembaranku, Len jauh lebih baik dan penyayang._

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai bersama? Pasti menyenangkan!" ujarku kemudian. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Len bersemedi dengan bukunya selama liburan Musim Panas, meski aku tahu dia pasti tidak terlalu keberatan dengan itu. Aku sempat heran kenapa matanya belum menjadi minus setelah membaca begitu banyak._

"_Kau tidak takut bahwa aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu kalau kita ke pantai bersama? Meski begini, aku ini masih cowok tulen tahu," ujarnya dengan bercanda._

_Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, lalu aku menjawab, "Jika itu Len, maka Len yang kukenal tidak akan pernah menyakitiku. Apa aku salah telah mempercayaimu, sementara aku selalu sendirian di kumpulan orang-orang?" ucapku dengan yakin._

_Len tertawa kecil, lalu dia berkata, "Dasar kau ini. Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dengan kembaranmu, yang Rinto atau Rinta itu? Kurasa kau akan senang bersama keluargamu sendiri," ujar Len dengan sedikit khawatir. Iya, Len sudah tahu tentang keadaan keluargaku saat itu._

_Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu aku menjawab, "Dia tidak pulang liburan ini," jawabku lirih._

_Len merasa tidak enak telah menyebutkan tentang seseorang yang orang-orang sebut sebagai 'saudara kembar'-ku itu. Dia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah, dan dia meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah. Orang-orang tidak pernah memperhatikanku dengan mata terbuka. Mereka hanya mengasihaniku… hanya karena aku yatim piatu… tapi Len tidak, dia berbeda…_

_Len… dia duduk dihadapanku karena dia memang peduli padaku. Dia tidak memberikan rasa kasihan, dia memberi perasaan bahwa dia ingin melindungiku. Dia adalah orang yang menarikku dari kesedihan kehilangan orang tua dan juga saudara kembar, dan menuju jalan dimana aku bisa melangkah maju. Len mengajariku tentang segalanya di dunia ini… dia adalah orang yang sangat penting… aku tidak ingin kehilangannya…_

"_Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak masalah pergi ke pantai. Tapi, menurutku lebih baik kau juga mulai membuat sebuah tujuan hidup, Rin," ujarnya sambil menggesek-gesekkan jarinya ke pipinya._

"_Tujuan?" ujarku mengulang perkataannya._

"_Ya, semacam mimpi… seperti aku yang ingin menjadi seorang dokter… dan dengan tanganku ini, aku tidak ingin melihat orang-orang menderita karena kehilangan," ujarnya dengan penuh semangat._

_Kalau sudah menyangkut tujuan dan cita-cita masa depan, Len selalu bersemangat. Aku terkadang iri akan semangatnya itu. Kenapa dia bisa selalu bersemangat akan sesuatu yang terdengar sulit seperti itu?_

'_Tujuan… ya…' aku jadi ingin menemukan tujuan hidupku sendiri._

* * *

><p>"Hee, jadi itu saat pertama dimana Rin-san memikirkan cita-cita, ya?" ujar Neru-san dengan cukup panjang. Sepertinya dia juga sedang memikirkannya.<p>

"Yah, begitulah. Lucunya, penyebab kenapa aku ingin menjadi guru, berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan Len," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas tentang saat itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya? Terus kenapa Bahasa Inggris?" tanya Kaiko-san dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sepertinya dia sangat penasaran tentang cerita ini.

"Hei, hei, satu-satu dong! Aku ingin menjadi guru, karena Len pernah mengajakku ke sebuah Panti Asuhan. Banyak anak-anak sepertiku tinggal disana. Tapi, panti asuhan itu kecil, dan hampir tutup. Tapi, karena orang tua Len membiayai tempat itu, mereka hampir tidak jadi tutup. Len bertekad menjadi dokter, karena dia tidak ingin melihat tangisan yang sama, yang dikeluarkan anak-anak itu pada anak-anak lain," jelasku.

"Kalau Rin-san kenapa?" tanya Mel-san dengan nada yang cukup datar, meski wajahnya terlihat lebih beremosi daripada sebelumnya.

"Yah, aku sudah bilang bahwa panti itu hanya bisa menghidupi mereka bukan? Nah, selama aku liburan Musim Panas aku selalu datang kesana bersama Len, dan mengajak mereka bermain. Saat itulah aku tahu, bahwa mereka tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah. Mereka hanya belajar otodidak disana. Len juga mengajari mereka, karena dia memang sangat pintar. Entah mengapa… aku jadi ikut-ikutan Len mengajari mereka," jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidahku sedikit. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapati rahasia kecilnya ketahuan.

Mereka semua diam, sepertinya menunggu kelanjutannya, jadi aku berkata, "Setiap aku datang kesana lagi, aku selalu merasa ingin memberitahu mereka tentang banyak hal. Aku ingin mereka memiliki dan memegang teguh masa depan yang akan datang. Dan aku jadi ingin memberikan harapan itu pada lebih banyak anak-anak di luar sana, karena itulah aku menjadi seorang guru," ujarku dengan penuh keyakinan dan kebanggaan.

"Laluuuuu, kenapa Bahasa Inggris?" ujar Neru-san dengan sedikit kesal dengan mengulang pertanyaan Kaiko-san tadi.

Wajahku jadi memerah, lalu aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya mati-matian. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan alasanku menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris pada anak-anakku sendiri! Yang satu itu terlalu memalukan bahkan bagiku!

Sepertinya mereka menyadari perubahan sikapku, dan segera berkumpul untuk mengadakan sebuah rapat strategi kecil diantara mereka saja. Aku merasa tidak terlalu enak akan aura yang mereka berikan. Tapi, sebelum aku bisa melarikan diri mereka sudah menarikku untuk duduk diantara mereka. Gawat, bisa-bisa mereka tahu!

"Ayolah Rin-san beritahu kami~" ujar Miku-san dengan sangat menyeramkan.

"Kami akan tutup mulut kok~" ujar Rui-san yang sama-sama menyeramkannya.

"Rahasia ini… a-akan a-aku… simpan… baik-baik," ujar Kaiko-san dengan gaya malu-malu yang membuatku jadi takut sendiri.

"Kalau tidak diberitahu, maka cerita ini akan kusebar," ujar Neru-san dengan gaya yang sangat membuatku terancam.

Aku melirik pada Mel-san yang memberi tatapan bahwa 'Aku akan membunuhmu kalau tidak cerita' yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri semua.

Sejak kapan aku memiliki murid-murid menyeramkan seperti iblis ini?

"Iya, iya aku cerita! Aku ingin mempelajari Bahasa Inggris, jadi aku bisa menyusul Len ke luar negeri sana! Kalian puas tidak?" ujarku setengah berteriak karena ketakutan, hingga kata-kata kubiarkan keluar dari mulutku sendiri.

Mereka mundur sebentar sebelum menunjukkan tawa yang membuatku tidak enak. Karena aku yakin bahwa mereka akan mengadakan interogasi lebih lanjut, aku buru-buru bangkit dan melarikan diri dari mereka semua tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Aku segera memasuki sebuah toko barang-barang Natal dan memasukinya dengan buru-buru. Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai dan mengatur nafasku. Aku melirik dari balik kaca, dan melihat Mel-san, yang ternyata sangat cepat dalam berlari, segera melesat melewati tempatku, diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku tidak tertangkap oleh murid-murid haus darah itu.

Saat itu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahku. Dari bayangan yang kulihat dari ujung mataku, aku melihatnya baru saja mengambil belokan dari salah satu sisi toko. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, hingga orang itu berkata padaku.

"Rin…"

Suaranya masih segar di ingatanku… tidak, itu tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… bukan? Ya kan? Aku tidak ingin membuat harapanku naik. Tapi, meski sedikit ragu-ragu, aku memalingkan wajahku meski hanya pelan-pelan dan menaikkan pandanganku. Aku nyaris pingsan di tempat saat aku melihatnya. Aku berusaha untuk membuka mulutku dan mengucapkan kata-kata ajaib itu.

"Len…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berterimakasih pada penjaga toko akan bantuannya dalam menyediakan sepasang cincin yang ingin kuberikan pada Rin pada saat Natal lusa. Hari ini aku sudah melakukan banyak hal, dan mengenal lumayan banyak orang.<p>

Tadi di gereja, aku bertemu dengan beberapa anggota paduan suara Natal, yang setengahnya berasal dari sekolah-sekolah di sekitar situ. Aku melihat sekelompok anak yang merupakan kelompok paduan suara namun mereka juga membantu gereja setelah latihan. Dari yang paling kecil ukurannya. Dia terlihat diam, dia memakai baret berwarna putih, dan aku nyaris berteriak karena melihat matanya yang berbeda warna, dan rambutnya berwarna hijau. Yang disebelahnya memiliki rambut merah cerah yang sangat panjang, hingga lutut bahkan mungkin lebih, dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Lalu disampingnya lagi, ada gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau _tosca_, yang panjang rambutnya mungkin lebih panjang dari yang berambut merah itu, wajahnya juga terlihat kekanakan, meski yang merah itu terlihat lebih kekanakan dibandingkan dengannya (mungkin dia lebih muda?). Lalu, ada lagi seorang gadis yang amat sangat mirip dengan Kaito. Apa mungkin mereka berhubungan entah bagaimana? Tapi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kaito sebagai seorang _cewek_. Dan yang terakhir membawa sebuah ponsel, dan bahkan tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkan ponsel miliknya itu. Dia aneh, tapi dia memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama seperti milik Rin, hanya terlihat lebih keemasan.

Mereka sepertinya akan berteriak girang, kecuali yang kecil dan yang mirip Kaito, yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan tenang, saat aku menghampiri mereka. Dari sikap mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah anak-anak SMA. Lalu, setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit, aku suka dengan otak yang paling kecil itu, dia anak yang benar-benar jenius sejati.

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada mereka, aku segera mencari toko hadiah Natal. Aku sudah mendapatkan alamat Rin, dan aku berniat untuk ke tempatnya saat malam Natal besok. Jadi, aku sekarang baru akan keluar dari toko yang kudatangi itu, dengan hadiah di tangan, saat aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan rentang waktu yang sangat singkat. Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa dia hanyalah buru-buru. Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arah pintu, saat aku melihat sesosok wanita yang sangat tidak asing bagiku.

Rin…

Dia Rin…

Dia benar-benar Rin…

Rambutnya masih seindah yang kuingat…

Aku masih bisa mencium wangi jeruk yang samar-samar dari rambut itu…

Aku sangat yakin bahwa dia benar-benar Rin…

Aku menahan suaraku yang tersekat, dan berusaha untuk menyebutkan namanya…

"Rin…" panggilku dengan ragu-ragu, namun aku juga berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku menyesal sepanjang hidupku.

Dia berhenti bergerak. Sepertinya masih tidak terlalu mempercayai siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Tapi, dengan begini aku tahu bahwa dia masih mengingatku.

Dengan gereka lambat, dia perlahan-lahan melihatku. Saat dia menengadahkan kepala, aku seakan-akan terkena serangan jantung. Jantungku berdebar tidak menentu saat aku memandangi sepasang mata Sapphire yang terlihat berkilauan miliknya itu.

"Len…" ujarnya sambil perlahan-lahan berdiri.

Kini kami saling berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku harus menunduk sedikit untuk melihat Rin. Meski warna mata dan rambutnya tidak berubah, dia terlihat… _lebih_. Wajahnya yang dulu kekanakan, menjadi jauh lebih dewasa, dan tidak lupa menambahkan kata cantik dan menawan. Kulit tubuhnya yang seperti boneka porselen, lalu pita putih yang masih setia bertengger di kepalanya.

Lama kami bertatapan tanpa kata-kata. Aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan terlebih dahulu kepada Rin. Sepertinya Rin juga berpikiran sama sepertiku.

"Ba-bagaimana kabarmu Rin?" tanyaku dengan sedikit malu-malu. Aku merentangkan tanganku dan menggapai tangannya. Aku menggandeng tangannya yang dingin denga lembut. Kulitnya yang seperti porselen itu, terasa halus seperti sutra.

Rin terlihat tidak terlalu nyaman, tapi dia tidak melepaskan tanganku, mungkin dia merasa tidak nyaman karena hal lain. Lalu dia berkata, "Ba-baik-baik saja… lalu Len… kapan dan kenapa kau pulang?" tanyanya dengan sedikit _slow motion_ tambahan.

"Ah, itu… aku pulang mungkin sekitar awal liburan musim Dingin di Jepang… kalau kenapa sih… aku ingin menepati janjiku," jawabku dengan sedikit berusaha untuk tidak meledak.

Aku melirik ke bawah dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuatku nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri. Tapi, aku tidak akan, tak akan pernah, bahkan di dalam mimpi burukku sendiri, merusak Rin. Rin terlalu berharga… dan terlalu rapuh di depanku… tentu saja itu bagiku saja.

Kami terdiam lagi, dan aku masih menggandeng tangan Rin. Tangannya terasa sangat kecil, namun juga hangat disaat yang sama.

"A-apa kau mau bertamu ke tempatku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Dengan cepat aku menjawab, "Te-tentu saja… boleh kok… aku hanya… maksudku sedang… bebas…" jawabku dengan terputus-putus. Siapa yang tidak akan seperti itu jika di depanmu terdapat seorang gadis yang menyerupai bidadari?

Setelah itu, kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke tempat Rin, dengan masih bergandengan tangan. Tapi, kami sedikit menghindari kontak mata secara langsung. Tapi, perasaanku pada Rin yang semakin tumbuh, kusampaikan melalui genggaman tangan kami, di setiap detik yang kami lewati bersama.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya berjalan, akhirnya kami tiba di apartemen Rin. Tapi, yang membuatku kaget adalah tempatnya yang tepat berada di depan rumahku! Lebih baik aku sering-sering melihat plat nama jalan.

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu Rin, sementara Rin menyiapkan teh. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Warnanya masih didominasi oleh warna kuning, warna kesukaan kami. Di mejanya terdapat beberapa kuntum bunga Dandellion kuning. Tata ruang Rin benar-benar seperti seorang wanita.

"Apa kau suka yang manis atau tidak, Len?" tanya Rin dengan penuh perhatian. Tapi, meski begitu, aku yakin bahwa dia sebenarnya belum lupa kesukaanku.

"Apapun yang kau sukai Rin," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tidak terdengar atau bersikap gugup. Pertemuan ini memang tidak kurencanakan sama sekali. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik aku memikirkan poin baiknya saja.

"Baiklah…" ujarnya. Lalu aku hanya mendengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan cangkir. Lalu suara air hangat yang menyentuh dasar cangkir dengan cukup berisik. Setelah itu, terdengar langkah kaki ringan, yang mendekatiku.

Rin datang dengan membawa 2 cangkir teh, satu untukku dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Rin terlihat cukup canggung dengan keberadaanku, dan aku juga bersikap demikian. Apa yang ingin kukatakan pada Rin sepertinya menghilang semua.

Tapi, aku memberanikan diri dan membuka suara, "Rin aku…" saat suara lain mengatakan, "Len aku…" ucap suara Rin dalam saat yang bersamaan.

Aku dan Rin berhenti berbicara, dan akhirnya tertawa lepas menyadari bahwa kami sama sekali tidak berubah dalam hal koneksi hati. Kami masih berkata dengan _timing_ yang sering bersamaan. Dan aku menyukai kenyataan itu.

"Jadi Len, kau sudah jadi dokter di Amerika sana?" ujar Rin dengan sangat santai. Aku senang bahwa dia sudah sangat ceria dan santai seperti dulu.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku segera meminta pindah ke Jepang sih. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Masih sibuk menjalani pekerjaan sebagai guru?" balasku dengan sedikit main-main.

"Aku berhasil menjadi guru di Utau Gakuen. Tapi, eh, kau meninggalkan Amerika dan pergi kemari? Sayang sekali!" ujarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat terkejut akan pernyataanku.

"Yah, begitulah… apa murid-muridmu menyenangkan?" ujarku sambil menanyakan kabarnya kembali. Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum.

"Mereka amat sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Dari kelasku juga banyak yang menarik, misalnya Adilisia-san, Merlinne Adilisia-san, matanya yang kanan berwarna hijau, sementara mata kirinya berwarna biru laut… selain itu, dia adalah anak yang sangat jenius di kelas ataupun di luar kelas," ujarnya sambil memikirkan beberapa anak lain yang mungkin ingin dia ceritakan padaku.

Aneh, kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu? Kenapa deskripsinya menyerupai gadis jenius yang kulihat tadi?

"Lalu, ada Hatsune-san, Hatsune Miku-san, dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hijau tosca. Biasanya dia mengikat rambut itu dengan gaya _twintail_, tapi tadi aku melihatnya mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya _ponytail_. Dia juga merupakan lead Soprano di choir sekolah. Lalu ada Akane Rui-san, yang kukenal cukup baik, meski dia tidak berasal dari kelasku. Rambutnya merah cerah, dan matanya juga berwarna merah namun sangat tua, mendekati coklat, dia juga memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat _ponytail_. Dia juga lead Soprano choir sekolah, seperti Hatsune-san," jawab Rin panjang lebar. Sepertinya dia senang membicarakan murid-muridnya.

Aku merasa bahwa aku merasakan de javu.

"Lalu ada Akita Neru-san, dia sangat jutek dan sangat menyayangi ponsel miliknya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya meninggalkan ponsel itu meski hanya sebentar. Dia selalu mengikat rambutnya yang keemasan di samping kepalanya. Dia benar-benar pengertian jika dia mau. Lalu ada Shion Kaiko-san. Seperti Akane-san, aku bukanlah walinya, tapi aku tahu dia. Dia adalah gadis yang memiliki rambut biru pendek, dan sangatlah pemalu. Yang membuatku kaget adalah mereka semua sepertinya berteman dengan cukup baik," ujarnya lagi. Dia tersenyum sendiri, sepertinya menikmati hari-harinya. Apa mungkin aku bertemu dengan murid-murid Rin? Apa gadis-gadis di gereja itu merupakan murid Rin?

"Kau selalu senang dalam mimpimu ya, Rin?" ujarku dengan hati-hati. Apa dia mengingatku saat mimpinya itu sedang berlangsung?

"Semua itu terima kasih padamu Len. Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka semua tanpa bantuanmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kita tidak pernah bertemu," ujarnya dengan nada yang senang namun terasa cukup sedih.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu…" ujarku dengan lembut. Aku meletakkan cangkir teh milikku yang sudah kosong dan meletakkannya kembali ke piring kecil yang satu paket dengan cangkir itu.

"Kau tidak hanya membantu… kau sudah jadi bagian penting dalam hidupku… Len…" ujarnya dengan lembut. Saat tatapan kami bertemu, matanya yang indah itu seakan mengikatku ke dalamnya.

Aku merasakan bahwa perutku sedang salto saat aku mendengar suaranya dan juga melihat matanya dalam-dalam. Semakin Rin menjadi lebih dewasa, menahan diri di hadapannya menjadi sangat sulit. Namun aku tahu… sebelum aku melakukan hal bodoh… aku harus mengeluarkan perasaanku padanya… setidaknya dia harus tahu bahwa aku mencintainya…

"Hei… Rin… besok… pada malam Natal…" ujarku sambil berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk kuucapkan.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tanda bahwa dia tidak terlalu mengerti maksudku, jadi aku melanjutkannya, "Apa kau mau jalan-jalan pada Malam Natal, seperti dulu? Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam…" ujarku sambil menggaruk leher bagian belakangku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Aku tidak terlalu percaya bahwa aku kini mengajaknya berkencan.

"Bo-boleh saja… jam 7 malam bukan?" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Rin sekarang ini, tapi dia terdengar sedikit malu.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya berbincang-bincang, Rin mengundangku untuk makan malam di tempatnya. Aku sih, setuju-setuju saja, tapi yang membuatku tertawa tergelak adalah kenyataan bahwa Rin lupa untuk berbelanja makanan. Wajah Rin yang memerah karena malu terlihat sangat lucu, dan dia mengajakku untuk berbelanja… bersama. Nah, itu adalah yang namanya penyiksaan batin.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak mencurigakan sementara kami berbelanja. Saat dia tertawa-tawa, aku juga mengikutinya untuk tertawa. Melihatnya senang membuatku senang. Rin masih sangat… lugu dan polos… dan aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Aku ingin memeluk tubuh kecilnya dan menyimpannya hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

Tapi, jika semua yang kuinginkan hanya akan membuatnya menangis… maka lebih baik aku tetap menyimpannya… untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Dengan cepat, hari berganti dan waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku bahwa aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Len, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dengan wajah yang mungkin bisa disebut sangat terkejut, aku segera berlari menuju kamarku dan menghancurkan lemariku… maksudku mengeluarkan semua isinya.<p>

Aku mengeluarkan berbagai macam baju, yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa baju-baju itu ada di dalam lemariku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat terlalu bersemangat, tapi aku juga tidak mau terlihat terlalu biasa. Wajahku sepertinya selalu memerah saat aku membayangkan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kencan di malam Natal dengan Len.

Setelah beberapa lama memilih-milih, aku mendapatkan sebuah gaun terusan hingga lutut berwarna kuning gading dengan beberapa macam motif-motif lengkungan di bagian roknya. Kerahnya tidak terlihat formal, dan hanya dari kain satin berwarna merah yang mengkilap dan membentuk ikatan pita ke bawah. Di pinggang sampingnya terdapat pita besar berwarna merah. Yang membuatku memilih itu adalah lengannya yang pendek, jadi aku bisa memadukannya dengan jaket kuning milikku.

Dengan segera aku memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Rasanya aku lebih gugup dibandingkan saat aku akan melalui _interview_ untuk menjadi seorang guru. Rambutku kusisir berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan ketegangan dari syaraf-syaraf tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku memperbaiki pita kuning dengan hiasan bunga Dandellion kuning yang kupakai di kepalaku. Aku memulaskan sedikit bedak dan eye shadow di mataku. Bahkan bulu mataku juga kujepit sedikit.

Aku mengambil jaket dan juga _scarf_ kuning yang sepasang dengan Len, dan membawanya di tanganku. Saat aku melihat jam dinding, waktu masih menunjukkan jam 7 kurang 15 menit. Karena masih ada sisa waktu, aku memilih-milih sepatu boots yang akan kupakai. Setelah beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan boots berwarna coklat tua yang terlihat _classic_, lalu aku mempersiapkan hatiku sendiri saat aku mengecek penampilanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku buru-buru melompat berdiri dari posisi dudukku di sofa. Dengan terburu-buru aku menuju pintu rumahku. Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali, aku membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan.

Dan benar saja, disana berdiri Len yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan denganku. Aku mendongak dan melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan senang. Hari ini, Len memakai jaket berwarna coklat dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna putih bersih dengan garis-garis hitam. Dia memakai celana panjang berwarna coklat, dan terlihat sangat rapi. Rambutnya masih seperti biasa, diikat sekenanya dengan tali. Dia memakai sepatu boots coklat yang mencapai bawah lututnya. Yang menyita perhatianku adalah Len masih memiliki _scarf_ yang kurajut untuknya.

"Merry Christmas, Rin," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Rasanya tubuhku serasa mencair disana saat itu juga.

Aku mengembalikan salamnya, sambil mengucapkan, "Merry Christmas juga Len! Silahkan masuk!" ujarku sambil tersenyum senang. Tidak bisa kubayangkan bahwa aku akan bersama dengan Len kembali, orang yang paling kucintai.

Len memasuki ruang apartemenku dan menyingkirkan beberapa bulir salju yang ada di lengannya. Aku baru menyadari keberadaan salju-salju itu saat Len menepiskannya dengan cara melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya. Dari ketebalan saljunya, sepertinya hujan salju di luar cukup lebat. Dengan segera aku mengambil handuk dari kamar mandi, dan memberikannya pada Len.

"Pakailah ini Len," ujarku sambil memberikannya handuk milikku. Maksudku, aku memilikinya… bukan… memakainya… iya, handuk itu tak pernah kupakai sebelumnya… mungkin.

"Terimakasih Rin," ujarnya sambil menerima handuk pemberianku. Dalam sekejap jari jemari kami bersentuhan. Aku bisa merasakan betapa besarnya tangan Len kini saat dia menggandengku kemarin. Rasanya aku jadi seperti anak kecil dibandingkan dengannya.

Len sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan berbalik untuk melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, dan segera mengusap kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk. Mungkin aku tidak akan mencuci handuk itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Karena diluar badai salju, sepertinya kita tidak bisa kemana-mana hari ini, maaf ya," ujar Len yang terlihat cukup menyesal dengan handuk yang masih ada di kepalanya.

Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku, dan menggumamkan ketidaksetujuanku atas pendapatnya itu, "Dengan kau ada disini… aku sudah senang," ujarku dengan jujur sejujurnya. Selama beberapa tahun tanpa Len, yang datang kemari hanyalah Luka. Dan tahun ini Luka berkata dia tidak datang berkunjung.

"Apa Rinto masih tidak pulang juga?" tanya Len beberapa saat kemudian.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, lalu aku berkata, "Dia tidak mau pulang… dia sudah menelponku kemarin," jawabku sambil menahan tangis.

"O-ooh…" ujar Len sepertinya merasa tidak enak atas pertanyaannya. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa ada yang lain, dari sorot matanya padaku, namun aku menganggap bahwa itu perasaanku saja.

"Ta-tapi jangan khawatir! Aku baik-baik saja! Dan… Len juga ada disini…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk berpura-pura bersemangat. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa aku ingin menangis.

Len tersenyum simpul, sebelum meraih tubuhku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Aku merasa sedikit kaget akan kelakuan Len, namun dia berkata, "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah Rin. Tidak ada yang akan melihatmu selain aku dan Tuhan disini," ujarnya sambil membelai rambutku dengan lembut dengan jari-jarinya yang besar dan halus itu.

Setelah Len berkata begitu, setitik demi setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Iya, aku selalu berusaha tegar jika mengetahui bahwa Rinto-nii tidak akan pulang. Aku berlagak kuat setiap kali dia disebut, tapi Len selalu menembus dinding yang kubuat dan membiarkanku menangis di dalam pelukannya yang nyaman dan hangat. Lalu, dia pasti akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku.

Aku mencintainya… aku mencintai Len… dan aku menyayangi Rinto-nii…

Setelah aku menangis cukup lama, Len menghapus air mata dari pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Entah mengapa, aku bersyukur bahwa aku memakai riasan anti air tadi, sehingga riasanku tidak akan pudar.

Aku dan Len hanya berdiri di depan ruang depan dalam diam. Sementara kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami sendiri, Len menutup pintu dengan tangannya, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dariku. Aku mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup lalu terkunci secara perlahan-lahan. Aku heran, sekaligus berharap saat aku menyadarinya.

"Rin… sebenarnya aku… tentangmu… sejak dulu… aku… kamu…" ujarnya dengan terputus-putus. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan terlalu jelas, karena leherku lumayan lelah untuk mendongak ke atas terus menerus. Tapi, dengan sabar aku menunggu kelanjutannya.

Aku merasakan bahwa Len mendorongku ke belakang hingga punggungku bersandar dengan tembok. Kedua tangannya ada di samping kepalaku, sementara tanganku sudah melekat dengan tembok seakan-akan di lem. Len menundukkan wajahnya, hingga jarak diantara wajah kami hanya tinggal beberapa inchi saja. Aku bahkan bisa mencium wangi pisang yang disukainya.

"Len…" ujarku dengan lirih. Di satu sisi, aku ingin dia mundur, namun aku ingin dia melakukan yang mungkin akan dia lakukan padaku setelah ini.

"Sebenarnya aku… aku… tentangmu… aku… selalu menyayangimu… maksudku… lebih… aku… aku mencintaimu Rin… tidak sebagai teman… tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki…" ujarnya dengan terputus-putus di bagian awal.

Saat aku mengedipkan mataku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut berada di bibirku. Aku… aku seharusnya marah, terkejut, menamparnya atau… apapun. Namun, perlahan-lahan aku menutup mataku, menikmati ciuman pertamaku bersama dengan Len. Karena aku tidak merasa bahwa aku harus menolaknya…

Setelah entah berapa lama, Len melepaskanku, dan membiarkanku menghirup oksigen. Aku memandang matanya, matanya yang sangat kusukai itu. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah telah bergerak tanpa seizinku terlebih dahulu, tapi aku suka itu…

"Jangan khawatir Len. Karena aku juga sama-sama bodohnya sepertimu… dan mencintaimu sampai kukira aku ingin mati saat kau pergi meninggalkanku…" ujarku dengan melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, berjinjit dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga aku memiliki garis mata yang sama dengannya.

Len masih terlihat sedikit bersalah, namun segera diganti dengan rasa terkejut. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat saat aku berkata, "Bisakah aku mendengarkannya lagi? Dengan benar kali ini," ujarku sambil membiarkan diriku tidak terlalu terlindungi.

Len mengeluarkan senyum yang licik, bahkan lebih licik dari senyuman yang kudapat dari murid-muridku kemarin. Lalu dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke pinggangku, rasanya geli, namun aku tidak menolak. Kemudian dia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Rin," ujarnya sambil mendorongku ke tembok lagi hingga aku menatap tembok itu cukup keras… mungkin? Lalu dia menciumku dengan sangat dalam, hingga aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa bernafas meski hanya sedetik.

Len meminta izin padaku dengan cara menjilat bibir bawahku, meski terasa sangat geli bagiku. Tapi, aku membiarkan Len melakukannya. Aku memberinya jalan, dan lidah Len segera menelusuri setiap ruang di dalam mulutku. Nafas yang kukeluarkan semakin berat, selama tangan kami saling bertautan di dinding.

Yang jelas, aku sangat menyukai dan menikmati ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Rina udah pingsan kehabisan darah)<strong>

* * *

><p>Len dan Rin masih saling berciuman dengan Len menghabisi mulut Rin yang kecil hingga dia mengerang keenakan bahkan kehabisan nafas. Len melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, untuk kemudian menggendong Rin dengan gaya <em>brydal style<em> menuju kamar Rin. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa tahu jalan ke sana.

Len menidurkan Rin di tempat tidurnya, sementara Rin hanya menatapnya seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan permen. Dengan sedikit membuat Rin tidak terlalu sabar, Len menekuk kaki Rin yang memang belum memakai apapun dan menjilati jari jemari kaki Rin dengan terlalu lihai seperti anjing yang setia kepada majikannya.

Rin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendesah saat dia merasakan lidah Len yang menyentuh kulit-kulit kakinya. Terkadang dia menggigit kaki Rin hingga menimbulkan bekas merah dan erangan dari mulut Rin. Len menelusuri setiap bagian dari kulit Rin dan menggigitnya dengan senang hati.

Rin hanya bisa merusak seprai tempat tidurnya, saat dia tidak bisa menahan diri hanya dengan berteriak, meneriakkan nama Len secara terus menerus tentunya, dan hanya membuat Len sangat menikmati apa yang di lakukannya.

Len terus menerus naik, hingga dia berada di belahan kaki Rin. Rin menahan nafasnya saat dia merasakan tangan Len yang bergerak di balik pakaian dalamnya yang basah. Tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan tangan Len menarik pakaian dalamnya dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"Ternyata kau sudah sangat basah disini, ya, Rin nakal~" ujar Len sambil menjilati bagian kewanitaan Rin, merasakan rasa dari Rin.

Wajah Rin memerah karena malu, tapi dia merasa makin malu saat dia mengeluarkan suara yang lebih aneh tadi. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya sehingga suaranya tidak akan lebih aneh dari itu.

Len sepertinya tidak berpendapat begitu. Dia suka dengan suara Rin yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Dengan keinginan untuk mendengarkannya lagi, Len memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bagian kewanitaan Rin, sementara tangannya membuka kaki Rin lebih lebar.

"Aaaahn… Leeennn… uuuunnn…Aaaaaaa!" Rin berteriak tak terkendali saat dia merasakan lidah Len menyentuh dinding vaginanya. Seakan seperti sengatan listrik, nafas Rin tersengal-sengal dan dia hanya bisa menggenggam seprainya kuat-kuat. Tapi, meski begitu, tubuhnya merasa sangat nyaman akan semua perlakuan Len.

Setelah beberapa Len yang menelusuri lorong kewanitaan Rin, Rin mulai merasa bahwa kesadarannya buyar. Semua isi perutnya serasa akan meledak, dan bayang-bayang yang tak diketahuinya memaksanya untuk berteriak, "AKHH… LEEEENNNN-… A-aku… aku mau… A_aaaaaaaahnnnnnn_~" tubuh Rin mengejang dan segala gerakannya terhenti.

Cairan Rin mengalir dari dalam vaginanya, dengan segera Len menelan semuanya. Len tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa kini dia dan Rin akan memadu cinta bersama. Len mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Rin sebelum melekatkan bibirnya dengan Rin. Rin yang pandangannya masih agak-agak kabur hanya menyerah terhadap lidah Len yang memenuhi mulutnya dengan cairannya.

Tangan Len meraba punggung Rin dan mulai menurunkan risleting gaun terusan yang dipakai Rin. Tangan Rin sendiri mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Len meski dengan tangan yang bergetar. Dengan segera Len menjatuhkan baju terusan milik Rin hingga ke pangkuan Rin sehingga hanya menyisakan Rin dengan bra-nya. Tangan Len memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara Rin masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Saat Len menyadari bahwa pita Rin masih ada di tempatnya, dengan satu gerakan ringan Len melepasnya dan melemparnya entah kemana. Saat Rin sudah melepaskan kemeja Len, Len mengangkat Rin sedikit, sehingga Len bisa mengambil bajunya dan melemparkannya untuk bertemu dengan pakaian Rin yang lainnya.

Mereka memisahkan diri dari ciuman yang terasa sangat lama untuk menghirup udara. Nafas Len tersengal-sengal, namun melihat Rin yang terus menerus menatapnya karena menginginkannya untuk dirinya sendiri, membuat Len kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diri. Setelah membuang kemejanya, Len menyerang leher Rin, sementara Rin mengarahkan tangannya ke celana Len dan berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Jari jemari Rin yang kecil nan lentik, membuat Len merasa geli saat jari jemari itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Len menemukan bahwa sulit untuk tidak memperlakukan Rin dengan kasar, saat jari jemari Rin menemukan apa yang dia cari. Sebagai pengalih perhatiannya, Len segera melepaskan bra milik Rin yang 'mengundang' dan membuangnya, sehingga Rin tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Rin berhasil melepaskan celana yang Len pakai, dan mulai memainkan jari jemarinya pada bagian kepala milik Len. Len menjadi kurang sabaran dan dia segera melepaskan celananya sehingga gundungan yang dia simpan baik-baik lepas.

Rin entah karena pikirannya yang berkabut, atau apa, segera merangkak ke arah Len dan segera menjilati bagian kepalanya dengan lidahnya. Len hanya mendesah keenakan, siapa yang kira bahwa Rin itu cepat belajar?

Mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Len, membuat Rin ingin melakukan lebih untuk membuat Len puas. Rin memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, dan mulai menghisapnya perlahan-lahan, menikmati setiap rasa yang dia rasakan dari Len. Tapi, milik Len benar-benar besar, untuk mulut Rin. Dia merasa bahwa mulutnya tidak akan muat, namun dia senang dengan rasanya.

Len sepertinya tidak suka dengan gerak lambat, jadi dia segera menyodokkan pinggulnya sehingga dirinya masuk ke dalam mulut Rin sepenuhnya. Rin merasa dia akan tersedak, namun merasakan bahwa Len mengisinya dengan penuh hingga ke tenggorokanna, membuatnya lupa, dan dengan segera dia menghisapnya, membuat Len mengerang dengan menyebutkan namanya.

"Oh, Rin… M_mmnnn_…" erang Len yan seertinya menikmati keberadaan mulut Rin yang menghisapinya. Dia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara saat Rin mempercepat laju hisapannya.

Merasa kurang puas, tangan kiri Rin yang bebas, memegang biji zakar Len dan memainkannya seirama dengan hisapannya. Len hanya menambah erangan dan desahannya saat Rin mengambil inisiatif. Dia merasa bahwa dia sudah tidak terlalu tahan… dan Rin merasa bahwa zakar (*_Rina is dead_*) Len menjadi membesar hingga dia nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Ahhh… Rin… a-aku… nya-" belum sempat Len menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

Rin merasakan semburan kuat di dalam mulutnya, dan entah mengapa dia menyukai rasanya. Semua itu adalah cairan cinta Len yang sekarang adalah miliknya seorang. Dengan sedikit terlalu rakus, Rin melahap semuanya, meskipun sebagian ada yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya dan menetes dari dagunya. Setelah beberapa lama, Rin melepaskan zakar Len dari mulutnya, membuat suara yang tidak bisa didefinisikan oleh pikiran Rin saat itu, saat mulutnya mengeluarkan bagian kepalanya. Tanpa diketahui Rin, ternyata sperma Len masih tersisa dan menyembur di wajahnya, membuat wajahnya terbalut sperma dan Rin tidak menolak.

Setelah Len pulih dari keadaan sadar atau tidak, dia menarik Rin yang wajahnya terbalut cairan berwarna keputihan sehingga Rin sedikit diatasnya. Dia menggunakan ibu jarinya dan jari tengahnya untuk memelintir puting Rin, sementara wajahnya terhias senyum licik. Rin hanya mendesah dengan nafas terengah-engah, saat Len menjilati sisa sperma di wajahnya. Wajahnya jelas-jelas sangat merah dan matanya hanya terbuka setengah.

"Aku mencintaimu… Rin…" bisik Len saat dia mencapai telinga Rin yang tidak luput dari cairannya. Dia menjilat semua bekasnya dari wajah Rin dan menikmatinya sama seperti Rin.

Rin menahan nafasnya, sebelum menjawab, "Aku juga mencintaimu Len… Ahhhhh-… M_mmnn_…Leeennnn… jangan… _aaahhh_… disana…" jawab Rin seraya menegang saat tangan kanan Len meraba-raba klitorisnya dan memainkannya, sementara tangan kirinya mencubit punggung Rin.

Bagi Len, itu berarti dia menemukan wilayah Rin yang sensitif akan rangsangan. Namun, dia sudah tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama. Dia ingin menjadikan Rin miliknya seorang malam ini. Len kemudian menidurkan tubuh Rin yang awalnya di pangkuannya. Rin sedikit kekurangan tenaga untuk melawan atau bergerak tanpa sekeinginan Len, sehingga dia rela saja ditidurkan di tempat tidurnya yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya.

Len memposisikan dirinya di pintu masuk Rin yang sudah basah karena klimaksnya tadi, dan perasaan yang membakar tubuhnya saat dia melayani Len. Len kemudian berbisik pada Rin, "Ini akan sedikit sakit…" bisiknya dengan lembut di telinga Rin.

Rin hanya mengangguk, lalu menjawab, "Apapun boleh… jika itu untukmu Len…" balas Rin yang kemudian menutup matanya karena merasakan sesuatu memasuki dirinya, dengan rela dia membuka kaiknya lebar-lebar. Dia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah saat dia merasakan bagian kepala Len sudah tepat berada di dalamnya.

Len merasa sedikit kesulitan, karena Rin memang masih suci alias perawan, (meski dia sama saja) jadi terasa sangat sesak baginya. Len bahkan menahan nafasnya saat dia mulai merasakan dinding Rin yang seakan memijatinya. Rin menggenggam sprai tempat tidurnya yang sudah tidak karuan bentuk dan warnanya, dengan berharap Len menjadi saat pertamanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Len menemukan sedikit perlawanan dari tubuh Rin. Len segera mengambil bibir Rin dan melumatnya di dalam ciuman mereka yang dalam, saat dia merobek pelindung itu, berusaha untuk meredam suara teriakan Rin.

Rin merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat saat lapisan keperawanannya dikoyak oleh Len, rasanya seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk tubuhmu. Namun di sisi lain, dia merasa sangat bahagia. Air mata terbentuk di pelupuk matanya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa karena rasa sakit atau rasa bahagia.

Len mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya keluar masuk di dalam Rin secara perlahan-lahan, hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan adalah merusak Rin. Len memang merasa kurang sabar, karena tubuh Rin benar-benar sangat… memuaskan.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang… Len…" bisik Rin yang merasa bahwa Len bergerak _terlalu_ hati-hati, meski dia tahu bahwa itu karena Len mencintainya, tapi dia ingin lebih… dia ingin lebih dari ini… biarkan saja dia terbenam dalam lautan kenikmatan. Dia rela jika Len memperlakukannya dengan kasar, sangat _kasar_.

"Aku tak ingin…" belum sempat Len selesai, Rin menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Len dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Rin tahu persis apa yang dimaksud Len, dan dia tidak merasa keberatan.

Len hanya tersenyum simpul, dengan segera diciumnya Rin dengan rakus, sementara dia bergerak keluar masuk dengan lebih cepat. Dia tidak peduli tentang suara yang mereka buat, saat lapisan daging mereka bertemu.

Rin menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan Len, sehingga saat Len memasukkan dirinya dalam-dalam, Rin bisa merasakan bahwa bagian paling sensitif tubuhnya dicapai oleh Len dan dengan segera dia meneriakkan nama Len.

Len mengubah posisi mereka, dan mengalungkan kaki Rin di lengannya, tanpa melepaskan Rin meski hanya sedetik. Dengan cepat Len menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memuaskan Rin dan juga memuaskan keinginannya. Rin hanya berteriak keras-keras, karena Len mengenai titik sensitifnya lebih sering. Ah, rasa itu mulai menguasai tubuhnya lagi…

Mereka saling berciuman ditengah kegiatan mereka yang makin menghanyutkan, yang cukup untuk membuat Rin bertahan lebih lama untuk tidak mencapai klimaksnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi, baik Rin maupun Len sudah lupa daratan, dan yang mereka lakukan hanya memadu cinta mereka setinggi yang mereka bisa.

Len mulai merasa bahwa dia akan mencapai klimaksnya, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, dia berkata, "Rin… aku hampir… nyampe lagi…" ujarnya di telinga Rin, tidak lupa dia melumat telinga Rin setelah itu.

"Ah, aku juga… Len… aaahh…" balas Rin yang mendesah akibat permainan lidah Len yang sangat memabukkannya.

"AH, RIIIINNNNNN…~"

"LEEEENNNN…~"

Mereka saling meneriakkan nama pasangan mereka masing-masing saat mereka mencapai batas mereka secara bersamaan. Cairan mereka berpadu menjadi satu saat mereka mengetahuinya. Len yang lelah, segera berbaring di atas Rin, yang seharusnya menambah beban Rin, namun Rin tidak terlalu peduli. Len masih ada di dalamnya dan itu cukup.

Setelah Len mampu bergerak, dia melepaskan Rin dan segera berbaring di sampingnya. Yang kemudian disusul dengan Rin yang memutar tubuhnya ke arah Len dan memposisikan dirinya di dada Len yang bidang. Dia merasa sangat nyaman disana, dan mengetahui bahwa Len adalah miliknya, dan dirinya adalah milik Len, membuat perasaannya meluap-luap.

Len menyampingkan rambutnya yang menutup pandangannya dan bercampur dengan keringat yang terus mengalir dari keningnya, dengan tangan kanannya. Dia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memeluk Rin yang ada di sampingnya. Lalu dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei Rin…" ujar Len yang sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa Len?" tanya Rin dengan manja, dan dia bahkan semakin melekatkan tubuhnya dengan Len. Dia tidak mau melepaskan Len sama sekali.

"Aku lupa bahwa aku tidak memakai pengaman…" ujar Len yang kemudian menarik Rin ke dalam pelukannya sementara dia tertawa kecil. Toh, jika Rin hamil, maka dia akan segera menikahinya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Biarkan saja~ aku tidak akan keberatan mengandung anakmu Len," jawab Rin yang meletakkan kepalanya di dada Len dengan lebih nyaman, karena Len sedang memeluknya. Dia merasa bahwa tenaganya habis dan tubuhnya sangat lemas serta jangan lupa, rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerang tubuhnya.

Len menahan tawanya, namun, belum sempat dia mengatakan satu hal yang ingin dia sampaikan, dia mendengar suara nafas Rin yang pelan namun teratur. Len menyimpulkan bahwa dia sudah tertidur. Mungkin dia bisa mengatakannya lain kali…

"Aishiteru Rin…" bisik Len yang kemudian memeluk Rin dengan lebih kuat dan menutup matanya. Mungkin dia juga butuh istirahat. Sesaat kemudian, mereka berdua tertidur dalam keadaan saling berpelukan.

Tapi, sepertinya tidur bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan, jika mereka berdua terbangun di tengah malam.

_(Time Skip!)_

Cahaya matahari pada hari Natal menemukan jalannya untuk menembus jendela-jendela apartemen Rin. Di dalam kamar Rin hanya ada tempat tidur yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya, dan di pojokan ruangan terdapat gundukan pakaian yang sudah ada disana sejak malam.

Pintu kamar mandi Rin terbuka sedikit, namun yang ada disana bukanlah Rin maupun Len, yang ada hanyalah bekas-bekas bahwa mereka pernah ada disana semalam. Lalu dimana mereka berdua pergi? Jangan bilang mereka pergi dalam kawin lari seperti-… err, sepertinya itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Di lantai ruang tamu, dengan sofa yang sudah berkerut dan bantal yang sudah terletak dimana-mana, Rin dan Len tertidur dengan tenangnya. Selembar selimut menutupi tubuh mereka, namun tidak menutupi Len sepenuhnya, dada Len yang bidang dengan Rin yang bersandar padanya, terlihat cukup jelas.

Saat mata Len terbuka karena kekuatan ajaib dari matahari untuk membangunkan orang, dia melihat sekeliling. Ingatannya sedikit kabur, dan yang dia ketahui seharusnya dia berniat untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, dan… sesuatu sepertinya terjadi.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali… ini seperti saat Kaito memaksaku untuk meminum wine saat itu…" gumam Len yang menggaruk kepalanya yang sangat pusing.

Setelah penglihatannya sudah cukup jelas, dia melihat ke sekeliling. Ingatannya berhenti hingga di kamar mandi kamar Rin, tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di lantai ruang tamu?

"Mmmm, Len… kau sudah bangun?" ujar Rin yang berusaha untuk bangkit juga, dengan menggunakan tangan Len sebagai pegangan. Selimut yang menutupinya turun, sehingga ada di pahanya dan memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun, dan dihiasi dengan keringat yang berkilat-kilat, dan cairan-cairan berwarna keputihan di bagian tubuhnya.

Len harus menahan diri untuk tidak membawa Rin untuk melakukannya lagi, dan karena dia memang sudah lelah, dengan segera dia bertanya, "Kau ingat bagaimana kita bisa berakhir disini?" tanya Len sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Bau-bau bekas aktifitas seks terasa sangat kental disana.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat… ingatanku sepertinya sangat kabur… tapi aku ingat kita melakukannya lagi di kamar mandi, namun aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan hingga kita sampai disini…" jawab Rin yang menggosok-gosok matanya dengan tangannya.

Len berusaha keras untuk mengingat-ingat, dan sepertinya ingatannya segera kembali. Wajahnya menjadi sangat merah, melebihi merah tomat ataupun merah cabai. Dengan sedikit rasa malu, dia berbisik di telinga Rin, mengatakan kata-kata ajaib yang membuat rona muka Rin menjadi sangat merah.

"Ki-kita melakukan semua itu… dalam satu malam?" ujar Rin dengan sangat malu, hingga kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup mukanya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkannya.

"Dari yang kuingat… 5 atau 6 kali… mungkin?" jawab Len dengan melirik ke setiap ujung ruangan apartemen Rin. Kalau tidak salah, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang dapur, meja makan, sofa ruang tamu, lalu mungkin… lantai ruang tamu.

"Mungkin aku akan kesulitan bergerak selama liburan Musim Dingin…" ujar Rin yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Len dan mengatur nafasnya. Pantas saja dia merasa bahwa ruangan ini memiliki bau yang sangat… memabukkan.

"Maaf…" bisik Len dengan sedikit penyesalan. Sebagian besar dirinya merasa senang akan kejadian semalaman.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Bukan masalah kok Len… aku menikmatinya…" jawab Rin dengan tenang. Dia jujur menikmatinya, dan dia tidak memikirkan bahwa selama 5-6 kali itu, Len tidak memakai pengaman apapun untuk mencegah kehamilannya.

Len mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Rin dengan halus dan membiarkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat sedikit. Saat mereka sedang asyik dalam dunia mereka sendiri, ketukan keras bisa terdengar dari arah pintu apartemen Rin.

Len berdiri untuk membukakan pintunya, karena Rin terlihat seperti tidak akan bisa berdiri dengan seimbang meski dia memaksakan diri. Len merapikan dirinya sekenanya, dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan sedikit malas-malasan, dia membuka pintu yang masih digedor-gedor.

Saat Len membuka pintu, suara yang melengking langsung terdengar di telinganya ."Kalian ini be-…" belum selesai siapapun itu berbicara, siapapun orang itu segera berteriak keras-keras dengan suara yang tidak kalah melengkingnya dengan suara mikropon yang rusak.

"Len… memang siapa yang berkunjung? Kok berisik sekali…" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di lorong menuju pintu apartemen, dengan menahan tubuhnya di tembok. Matanya memang masih mengantuk, namun cukup untuk melihat siapa yang ada disana. Seketika, wajah Rin jadi pucat.

"Rin-san?" ujar orang yang ada disana. Suaranya terdengar berbeda-beda karena memang yang disana bukan hanya seorang saja.

Len yang awalnya malas melihat siapa, langsung menemukan dirinya merasa kaget. Rin sendiri hanya berjalan mendekat dan bersandar pada dada Len sebelum berkata, "Mel-san, Rui-san, Kaiko-san, Miku-san, dan Neru-san, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit takut dan sedikit khawatir, namun sebagian besar terkejut.

"Itu pertanyaan kami. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman mendengar suara berisik dari ruang sebelah," jawab Mel-san sekenanya, tapi itu cukup menjelaskan.

"Lalu, siapa lelaki itu Rin-san?" tanya Kaiko-san yang tidak berani melihat ke arah Len karena Len memang bertelanjang dada, sementara Rin sendiri hanya memakai pakaian tipis yang nyaris transparan.

Rin merasa bahwa mereka memang perlu berkenalan, jadi dengan segera dia berkata, "Len, kenalkan mereka murid-muridku yang kuceritakan tempo hari… dan kalian… ini adalah Len… kekasihku," ujar Rin dengan memperkenalkan Len pada murid-muridnya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka semua langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Tak lama kemudian, Neru kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, kami tidak mau mengganggu apa-apa, kami tidak mendengar apa-apa, kami juga tidak melihat apa-apa," ujarnya sambil menarik Kaiko dan Miku yang masih takjub, sementara Mel hanya mengiyakan sambil menarik Rui yang membatu.

Rin hanya melihat murid-muridnya yang menghilang di tikungan dengan tatapan heran. Tapi, Len sepertinya paham apa maksud perkataan mereka. Dengan perlahan dia mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang Rin dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Rin, sementara dia masih ada di belakang Rin.

Rin merasa bahwa tubuhnya jadi merasa panas lagi, namun dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk merespon, jadi dia hanya menggenggam tangan Len yang melingkar di pinggangnya, sambil merasakan nafas hangat Len di lehernya.

Lalu, Len berkata, "Mungkin kau akan jadi guru mereka di tempat tidur juga Rin," ujar Len dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Rin kemudian memerah, sepertinya dia baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Len. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, lalu berkata, "Jangan menggodaku," ujar Rin. Namun, itu hanya mengundang tawa Len.

"Aku memiliki hadiah Natal untukmu, tapi untuk itu kau harus mandi sedikit…" ujar Len tak lama kemudian. Dia masih memeluk tubuh Rin dari belakang saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Apa yang kemarin itu tidak dihitung?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit heran. Dia jelas-jelas tidak bisa membayangkan tentang apa yang akan diberikan oleh Len.

"Tidak, itu hanya karena suasana yang terlalu mendukung, dan kau yang terlalu cantik Rin," jawab Len dengan mengecup pipi Rin.

Wajah Rin memerah sedikit, dan dia mengangguk pelan. Len kemudian membantunya untuk berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, tapi tentu saja mereka tidak mandi… bersama. Satu, karena itu bisa mengundang mereka berdua untuk menjadi gila. Kedua, karena Rin tidak mau tubuhnya yang baru saja digarap Len dilihat orang lain kecuali dirinya. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi.

Len sendiri dengan sabar mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang ada di kamar Rin dan pergi menuju kamar mandi luar. Tapi, sebelum itu dia menelpon ke rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Iya, dia sudah mulai bekerja, meski hanya separuh-separuh. Seminggu setelah dia sampai Jepang, pasien pertamanya benar-benar membuatnya kaget, dan dia langsung berpikir untuk mempertemukan mereka.

_(Time Skip~ lagi)_

Rin sudah berpakaian rapi, saat Len menunggunya dengan tangan yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Rin memakai pakaian model ponco berwarna putih, dengan pita berwarna putih pula. Roknya hanya mencapai lutut dan dia memakai sepasang kaus kaki yang tebal berwarna putih pula. Yang jelas, Rin tidak menyadari sikap Len yang aneh.

Len berjalan mengitari Rin, membuat Rin sedikit gugup, saat pandangannya menjadi buram. Len menutup matanya dengan kain!

"Len~ kenapa aku harus memakai ini?" tanya Rin dengan sebal. Dia tidak pernah suka jika matanya ditutup kain seperti ini.

Len tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Rin, dan segera menggandengnya, lalu ia berbisik, "Tak usah banyak tanya, nanti juga tahu sendiri~" ujar Len dengan senang. Dia menggandeng Rin dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membuka pintu.

Rin hanya cemberut, tapi dia mengikuti apa kata Len saja. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh, sehingga tidak akan merepotkan Len. Dia merasa bahwa dia telah memasuki beberapa pintu atau semacamnya, dan saat dia mulai bosan menunggu…

"Kau bisa membuka penutup matamu Rin," ujar Len.

Rin kemudian membuka penutup matanya, dan mengedipkan matanya ke arah Len. Len memberi tanda untuk melihat ke arah yang dia tujukan. Rin merasa sangat kaget akan apa yang ada disana. Dia merasa sangat senang hingga air matanya langsung mengalir.

"Rinto-nii!" teriak Rin yang segera memeluk Rinto kuat-kuat. Siapa yang tidak akan merindukan kembaranmu setelah belasan tahun tak bertemu?

Iya, dia adalah Rinto, dan dia hanya membalas pelukan Rin. Len hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan adik kakak kembar itu. Iya, pasiennya yang pertama adalah Kamine Rinto, kakak kembar Rin. Dia memiliki jantung yang lemah, dan hanya bisa diselamatkan dengan transplantasi jantung. Len sendiri sudah lumayan berpengalaman dalam hal itu, karena itulah dia dipanggil untuk melaksanakan operasi Rinto beberapa minggu lalu.

"Rinto-nii, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku? Lalu, kenapa kau berada di kursi roda seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa Len bisa membawamu?" tanya Rin bertubi-tubi saat Rinto balas memeluknya.

"Eh, itu, Rin… ermm… bagaimana aku ceritanya ya?" Rinto sepertinya bingung mau berbicara dari mana. Banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan, tapi dia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

Seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan Rinto, datang dan berdiri di samping Len. Dia memakai pakaian perawat, yah, setidaknya mirip perawat. Lalu dia berkata, "Kamine… Rin-san bukan?" ujarnya.

Rin segera membalik tubuhnya, dan kaget akan keberadaan gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Len seperti dia mirip dengan Rinto, caranya menata rambutnya juga lumayan mirip Rui-san. Len memberi tanda bahwa mereka tidak berhubungan darah, dan dia memiliki sesuatu yang harus diceritakan pada Rin, jadi Len memintanya untuk mendengarkan. Rin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

"Eh, begini… Rinto… maksudku Kamine-san… sudah ada… maksudku dirawat… di rumah sakit secara penuh sejak dia memasuki SMA…" ujarnya dengan singkat dan terputus-putus. Rin jujur saja tidak mengerti, lalu dia bertanya pada Len.

"Singkatnya, Rinto memiliki jantung yang lemah sejak dia masih SD… karena itu saat SMP dia sering keluar masuk Rumah Sakit. Itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa pulang menemuimu. Lalu saat SMA dia hanya Homeschool di rumah sakit. Beberapa minggu lalu Rinto-nii menjalani operasi transplantasi Jantung dan sekarang masih dalam masa pemulihan. Yah, meski sudah bisa dibilang bahwa dia boleh keluar dari kamar, dia belum boleh keluar dari rumah sakit secara total," jelas Len secara singkat, padat, dan cukup jelas untuk Rin.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Len yang lebih mudah dimengerti, dia segera berbalik pada Rinto, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku? Aku cemas setengah mati di rumah!" ujar Rin dengan sedikit frustrasi. Bagaimana bisa kembarannya sendiri menyembunyikan fakta sepenting itu darinya?

"Itu karena jika aku mengatakannya, nanti kau akan menangis tersedu-sedu, dan aku benci itu. Bukankah begitu Len?" ujar Rinto yang melihat dengan pandangan meminta bantuan kepada Len.

"Aku tidak suka dengan bagian fakta yang kau sembunyikan, tapi aku bisa setuju dengan pernyataan bahwa kau benci melihat Rin yang menangis sedih," ujar Len yang memakai nada acuh tak acuh. Dia tidak bisa mengambil pihak disini, karena ini adalah masalah _intern_ keluarga Rin.

Rin kemudian memeluk Rinto dengan kuat, dia merasa senang bahwa di sekelilingnya banyak orang yang sangat memperhatikannya. Dia kemudian berkata pada Rinto, "Aku tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu, tapi setidaknya aku mengetahui kondisimu saat ini. Jika kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kupastikan kau belajar dengan giat," ujar Rin dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu telah menjaga perasaanku Rinto…" tambah Rin dengan memasang wajah _tsundere_.

Rinto hanya tertawa kecil, Len sendiri hanya menahan tawa melihat wajah Rin saat itu. Gadis yang sepertinya tersisihkan itu hanya melihat mereka dengan heran. Lalu, Rinto akhirnya angkat bicara lagi, "Rin, perkenalkan dia adalah Kagami Lenka, perawat yang merawatku di Rumah Sakit. Dan aku dengannya… err, singkatnya kami jalan bersama. Aku ingin meminta persetujuanmu," ujar Rinto dengan memperkenalkan gadis bernama Lenka itu.

Gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Rin, dengan sedikit tergagap dia berkata, "Na-namaku Lenka, Kagami Lenka… a-aku perawat… dari Ka- maksudku Rinto… la-lalu sa-saya kini di-dibawah bimbingan Ka-Kagamine L-Len-sensei… se-semoga R-Rin-san ma-mau menerima saya sebagai kekasih… Rinto…" ujarnya. Sepertinya gagap karena malu yang dialaminya termasuk golongan parah.

"Eh, saya Kamine Rin, Guru Bahasa Inggris di Utau Gakuen. Saya berterimakasih atas kerja kerasmu dalam merawat kembaran saya yang merepotkan ini," ujar Rin yang juga membungkuk sedikit, karena Lenka membungkuk terlalu dalam untuk Rin. Sehingga Rin jadi merasa tidak enak.

"R-Rinto sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok! Mungkin ada saat dimana dia menolak makan, dan memintaku untuk menyuapinya tapi saya sangat menikmati saat-saat itu!" ujar Lenka cepat-cepat. Dia menaikkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya yang terkepal di dada.

Rin mendengar informasi yang dia dapat langsung memandang Rinto dengan tajam, setajam pisau. Rinto jadi takut sendiri melihat pandangan Rin. Len sendiri mulai memikirkan beberapa rencana liciknya untuk Rin setelah mendengar pernyataan Lenka tadi.

"A-aku menghabiskan makanan mereka kok, Rin… dan jadi apa kau memperbolehkan Lenka untuk bersamaku atau tidak?" ujar Rinto untuk menyangkal semua pikiran iblis Rin.

Wajah Rin langsung melunak, dan Len merasa bahwa itu juga saatnya dia masuk, dengan sigap Len memeluk Rin dari belakang dan menariknya ke pelukannya, sehingga tubuh Rin bersandar pada Len. Rinto dan Lenka sedikit merasa kaget, namun dengan segera Len menyahut pikiran mereka, "Kalau Rinto-nii merestui hubungan kami dan membiarkan Rin tinggal denganku, mungkin Rin bisa mengizinkan," ujar Len dengan masih memeluk Rin yang sedikit kaget atas pernyataan Len.

"L-Len… apa maksudmu dengan bagian yang terakhir?" ujar Rin dengan wajah merah karena malu. Bukannya dia ingin menolak, tapi semua itu terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Kagamine-sensei dengan Rin-san…" ujar Lenka dengan sedikit kaget.

Rinto melihat mereka sebentar, dan entah mengapa merasa bahwa itu merupakan hal yang sudah sangat jelas terutama dari perilaku Len. Siapa juga pihak luar yang akan repot-repot membereskan kesalahpahaman antar saudara, kecuali dia mencintai salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa kau mau tinggal dengannya Rin?" tanya Rinto dengan wajah serius.

Rin hanya mengangguk pelan saat dia ditanyai begitu. Dia juga pasti merasa malu jika pada suatu ketika Lenka atau Rinto akan mendengar suaranya dengan Len. Mungkin ini memang lebih baik, bagi rasa malunya yang lumayan tinggi.

"Jika Rinto-nii ingin tinggal bersama Lenka-san juga boleh kok…" ujar Rin dengan tersenyum, pertanda bahwa dia menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Kini giliran Rinto dan Lenka yang wajahnya memerah. Mereka saling pandang, namun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Di mata Len dan Rin, itu berarti mereka merupakan pasangan gerak lambat, karena sepertinya mereka baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi aku harus memanggil kalian Lenka-nee dan Rinto-nii ya, sepertinya akan menarik," ujar Len dengan nada bermain-main. Rin hanya tertawa pada perkataan Len yang satu itu. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Lenka merupakan calon kakak iparnya.

"Ka-kalian berdua ini!" ujar Lenka dan Rinto bersamaan.

"Ah, mungkin lebih baik Lenka segera membawa Rinto kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Waktu keluar yang kuberikan sudah hampir habis," ujar Len untuk memotong perlawanan mereka.

Lenka dan Rinto bungkam karena mereka tak bisa membantah. Len adalah seorang dokter, dan dokter spesialis bedah, yang terhitung masih sangat muda. Tapi, meskipun Len masih muda, dia benar-benar cekatan dan memiliki daya analisis yang tinggi.

Setelah beberapa lama, Rinto dan Lenka akhirnya meninggalkan Len dan Rin sendirian. Rin segera jatuh ke pelukan Len, ternyata tenaganya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Len hanya merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Rin sementara mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada rambut Rin, menghirup aroma jeruk yang disukai Rin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Lalu, dapat ide darimana mengajakku tinggal bersama?" tanya Rin dengan membenamkan kepalanya pada pelukan Len.

"Yang pertama, karena itu kejutan dan itu adalah hadiah Natalku untukmu. Yang terakhir itu karena aku ingin selalu melihatmu saat aku pulang. Apa itu merepotkanmu?" ujar Len yang menikmati saat-saat dimana mereka bersama.

"Terimakasih… atas hadiahnya dan ajakan tinggal bersama denganmu Len… bagaimana aku harus membalasnya?" ujar Rin dengan menampilkan senyumnya namun disembunyikannya.

"Jika aku berkata bahwa yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah kau hidup bersamaku selamanya, dalam suka duka, sehat dan sakit, kaya miskin, apa mungkin kau akan mewujudkannya Rin?" ucap Len dengan melepaskan Rin dari pelukannya, dan memandang Rin dengan penuh perasaan.

Rin merasa sedikit… kaget, tapi jika dihitung-hitung tentang tak terduganya beberapa hari ini, rasa kaget Rin jadi berkurang. Tapi, dia merasa bahwa dia harus mendengar permintaan Len tadi sekali lagi, karena dia merasa bahwa dia sedang bermimpi tadi.

"Bisakah kau mengulangnya lagi Len? Aku merasa bahwa pendengaranku mulai kabur akhir-akhir ini," pinta Rin yang berjinjit sehingga wajahnya dan Len hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja.

Wajah Len spontan memerah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sangat memalukan itu?

"Leeeen~" pinta Rin saat dia tidak mendapat respon dari Len, kecuali wajah Len yang memerah.

Len masih tetap saja bungkam, dia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya lagi. Tapi, jika Rin begitu menginginkan jawaban… bagaimana dia bisa menolak permintaan Rin?

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Rin?" ujar Len lirih. Itu merupakan versi pendek dari yang tadi dia katakan. Karena Len tidak ingat apa saja yang dikatakannya.

Rin segera melompat kepada Len, sekaligus menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka, dan Rin mencium Len dengan singkat. Setelah Rin melepas Len, dia segera menjawab, "Dengan senang hati,"

* * *

><p>Rina: Udah ah, Rina capek nulis ini! *pergi tidur*<p>

Mel: Mohon maaf jika kepanjangan… karena beberapa adegan tambahan yang memang panjang…

Rina: Awalnya aku berniat membuat ini TS dengan chapter depan saat mereka ketemu Rinto… eh, ternyata jadi gabung disini.

Mel: Udah deh BakAuthor, aku lumayan senang bahwa kau tidak menulis yang aneh-aneh kecuali bagian itu… *nunjuk part2 lemon* cepat pergi tidur sana!

Rina: Mohon lakukan ritual Read, Like, terusan Review~


End file.
